Die Legende von Desert Springs
by loose-cannon-with-a-gun
Summary: Tod am Galgen, Streit & Autopanne in der Wüste. Sara und Brass werden überfallen und verschleppt. Finden Grissom & Co. sie rechtzeitig? Mehr Klappentext drinnen. COMPLETE
1. Verschollen in der Wüste

_Disclaimer: Wie üblich erhebe ich keine Besitzansprüche auf CSI und CSIler._

_Genre-Elemente-Mix:  
Adventure, Drama, Mystery, Western, Angst, Romance ..._

„_Klappentext":_

_Mysteriöser Mordfall in der Geisterstadt Desert Springs: Am Galgen der beliebten Touristenattraktion nahe Las Vegas wird ein erhängter Indianer gefunden. Während Grissom noch am Tatort ermittelt, werden Sara und Brass in der Wüste überfallen und an einen Ort verschleppt, an dem die alten Gesetze des Westens gelten. Welche Rolle spielt die Legende von Desert Springs bei der Entführung? Und werden Grissom & Co. die beiden Verschollenen finden, bevor es zu spät ist?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Die Legende von Desert Springs**

_Alle 50 Jahre  
Der Vergangenheit entrissen  
Wird eine Woche zum Tag  
Der Hoffnung auf rettende Ewigkeit  
Die Entscheidung allein  
Verspricht eines Schuldigen Vermählung  
Mit dem Ebenbild der Unschuld  
Mit der alles begann  
Und neues Leben  
Gezeugt in letzter Nacht  
Wird Seelenfrieden bringen  
In diese Geisterstadt_

_Desert Springs, August 1855_

**Kapitel 1:  
Verschollen in der Wüste**

Grissom sah den Gerichtsmedizinern dabei zu, wie sie den jungen, indianisch aussehenden Mann vom Galgen schnitten und auf eine Bahre legten.

„Wir fahren dann zurück, Dr. Grissom", sagte David.

Grissom nickte, schaute dem jungen Pathologen nach und wandte sich wieder dem älteren Herrn in der Kluft eines Wildwest-Sheriffs zu.

"Verstehen Sie doch, Mr. Grissom, morgen haben wir die große Jubiläumsnacht! Wir erwarten tausende von Touristen, und auch der Bürgermeister von Las Vegas wird kommen. Muss das denn sein, ich meine …"

„Mr. Daniels, ich verstehe Ihre Sorgen als Verwalter, aber das hier ist jetzt ein Tatort und bleibt für die Öffentlichkeit so lange gesperrt, bis wir alle Spuren gesichert haben."

Nachdenklich musterte Grissom das Durcheinander von Fußabdrücken, die vom Galgen über den spärlich beleuchteten Platz der Geisterstadt Desert Springs hin zum Saloon führten. Plötzlich fielen Schüsse.

Grissom und Daniels rannten mit zwei Cops an ihrer Seite zum Saloon hinüber. Als sie das Gebäude betraten, sahen sie Sara und Brass heftig miteinander diskutieren. Sara hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Brass hatte sie mit einer Hand an der Schulter gefasst und fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand vor ihrem Gesicht umher.

„Verdammt, Sara, es hätte auch was anderes als diese blödsinnige Installation sein können! Das nächste Mal halten Sie sich im Hintergrund, wenn ich meinen Job mache, verstanden?"

Sara schüttelte seinen Griff ab.

„Worüber regen Sie sich eigentlich so auf? Es ist doch gar nichts passiert!"

„Worüber ich mich aufrege? Über Ihren verfluchten Leichtsinn! WIR sichern den Tatort, SIE sichern die Spuren, ist das denn so schwer zu kapieren? Also schalten Sie auch außerhalb des Labors ihr Gehirn ein, ich kann nicht ständig den Babysitter für Sie spielen, Mädchen!"

Grissom eilte zu den beiden, doch bevor er eingreifen konnte, holte Sara aus und ohrfeigte Brass.

„Sara!", zog Grissom sie ein paar Schritte von Brass weg.

Der fasste sich an die Wange und starrte Sara für einen Moment an. Dann ging er wortlos an ihr und Grissom vorbei und drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal kurz um.

„Ich fahre jetzt zurück zum LVPD. Wir sprechen uns noch, Sidle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Was um Himmels Willen war bei euch da drinnen los?", fragte Grissom, als er und Sara wieder draußen am Galgen waren und Tüten mit Beweisstücken in ihren Koffern verstauten.

„Als die Cops raus kamen, bin ich hinter Brass in den Saloon, und da gingen die Schüsse los und er hat mich in Deckung gestoßen. Als sich rausstellte, dass das so 'ne Tonbandinstallation für Touris war, ist er ausgerastet."

„So wie du."

Sara schnaubte.

„Warum schreit er mich denn auch an? Bin ich etwa sein persönlicher Punchingball für Tatorte? Andauernd macht er so ein Theater, wenn ich dabei bin! Ich bin kein blutiger Anfänger, auf den man besonders aufpassen muss."

Grissoms Telefon klingelte. Er ging ran, lauschte und nickte.

„Ich wollte Sara gerade mit den ersten Spuren ins Labor zurückschicken, sie kann Sie aufsammeln, Jim."

Grissom legte auf und hielt Saras aufgebrachtem Blick stand.

„Jims Wagen ist unterwegs liegen geblieben. Fahr bitte los und nimm ihn mit zurück. Vielleicht könnt ihr das mit euch auf der Rückfahrt klären, ich möchte mit den Cops nicht noch mehr Probleme als ohnehin schon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im Scheinwerferlicht tauchten die Schemen von Brass' Wagen auf. Sara drosselte die Geschwindigkeit, fuhr langsam an das stehende Auto heran und hielt am Straßenrand. Um sie herum lag die Dunkelheit der Wüste, einzig erleuchtet von Mond und Sternen. Der Lichtkegel über Las Vegas schimmerte nur schwach in weiter Ferne.

Die Fahrertür des Wagens vor ihr öffnete sich und Brass stieg aus. Als Sara sein missgelauntes Gesicht sah, verspannte sie sich augenblicklich wieder. Sie stieg ebenfalls aus und ging zu ihm.

„So sieht man sich wieder", brummte er.

„Haben Sie schon nachgeschaut, woran es liegen könnte?", fragte sie.

Er warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu.

„Halten Sie mich für blöd? Alles bereits kontrolliert, muss die Elektronik sein. Während der Fahrt ist der Wagen einfach ausgegangen. Also, fahren wir?"

Er ließ sie stehen und ging zu ihrem Wagen hinüber. Sara folgte ihm. Sie stiegen ein und Sara fasste zum Zündschlüssel, doch dann ließ sie ihre Hand wieder sinken und drehte sich zu Brass, der sie daraufhin noch genervter anschaute.

„Was ist denn jetzt, Sara? Können wir endlich? Ich wollte hier draußen nicht die ganze Nacht verbringen."

„Klar können wir. Wenn Sie aufhören, mich derartig anzupflaumen. Was bitte habe ich Ihnen eigentlich getan?"

"Hm, lassen Sie mich kurz nachdenken … mich geohrfeigt?"

Sara seufzte.

„Das tut mir ja auch Leid. Wirklich. Aber DAS meine ich nicht. Sie sind in letzter Zeit so schlecht drauf, so …"

„Stopp, stopp, stopp, ich diskutiere jetzt nicht mein Seelenleben mit Ihnen. Fahren Sie endlich los, Mädchen."

„Hey, diesen Befehlston können Sie sich sparen, okay? Dasselbe gilt auch für Ihr „Mädchen"!"

Wütend drehte Sara den Zündschlüssel um.

Nichts passierte.

Sie versuchte es erneut, doch nichts rührte sich. Dafür erloschen auch noch Standlichter und Innenbeleuchtung.

„Toll", sagte Brass, „was haben Sie denn jetzt gemacht?"

„Ich habe ganz normal versucht, den Wagen zu starten."

„Soll ich mal probieren?"

„Ihr Wagen ist hier als erstes gestrandet, das qualifiziert Sie nicht gerade als Spezialisten fürs Beheben von Pannen."

Brass atmete hörbar aus und griff vom Beifahrersitz aus zum Zündschlüssel. Sara schlug seine Hand weg und probierte noch einmal, den Wagen zu starten. Wieder erfolglos.

„Es reicht, ICH bin dran", sagte Brass und griff wieder, diesmal energischer, zum Zündschlüssel.

„Dann viel Erfolg. Ich laufe zurück nach Desert Springs."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Sara ihre Tür und stieg aus. Sie war fünfzig Meter weit gekommen, da hörte sie die Beifahrertür aufgehen und Brass rufen:

„Sara, seien Sie doch vernünftig!"

Sie ging unbeirrt weiter am Straßenrand längs.

„Verdammt, Sidle, kommen Sie sofort zurück! Sie sind ja schlimmer als meine Ex-Frau!"

Als sie nicht reagierte, schwang sich Brass ebenfalls aus dem Wagen und rannte hinter ihr her. Sara hörte seine Schritte hinter sich, blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihm um und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Dass Sie mit mir zusammen am Auto warten, bis Grissom oder die Cops vorbei kommen und uns mitnehmen. Hey, die Wüste ist nicht unbedingt der beste Ort für einen Nachtspaziergang, schon gar nicht für eine Frau."

„Ich habe eine Waffe."

Brass rieb sich übers Gesicht und trat näher an Sara heran.

„Bitte kommen Sie mit zurück. Ich reiß mich auch zusammen, versprochen."

Sara versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, doch sie konnte Brass kaum erkennen.

„Komisch, ist es dunkler geworden?", fragte sie.

Er schaute sich um.

„Stimmt, hm, und war dahinten nicht vorhin die Lichtkuppel von Vegas?"

„Die Sterne sind auch kaum noch zu sehen. Scheint sich zu beziehen. Lassen Sie uns lieber zum Auto gehen, mir ist plötzlich so kalt", flüsterte sie und rieb sich über ihre Arme.

Brass zog sein Jackett aus und legte es ihr um die Schultern. Schweigend gingen sie zurück, doch nach etwa hundert Metern waren sie immer noch nicht bei den Wagen angelangt.

„Wir müssen von der Straße abgekommen sein", sagte Sara, zückte ihre Taschenlampe und fluchte. „Mist! Das Ding funktioniert nicht!"

„Meine auch nicht. Und das Handy ist ebenfalls tot."

„Oh nein, meins auch. Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Pst, hören Sie das auch? Ist das nicht …"

„Pferdegetrappel?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick stürmte in den Pausenraum, blieb vor Catherine, Warrick und Greg stehen und hielt sein Handy in die Höhe.

„Was ist los, Mann, du bist ja ganz bleich!", rief Warrick und sprang von der Couch auf.

„Das war Grissom", keuchte Nick, „Sie haben die Autos von Sara und Brass bei Desert Springs in der Wüste gefunden. Keine Spur von den beiden, nur das Jackett von Brass. Blutverschmiert. Detective Vartann hat schon Helikopter für eine Suchaktion geordert, und wir sollen sofort zu Grissom an den Tatort kommen."

**TBC**


	2. In der Gewalt des Sheriffs

_A/N: Thx für die Reviews:-)  
sunny: Na, ich will ja nicht, dass du deine Haare raufst, deshalb schreib ich mal fix weiter. Allerdings gibt es wie immer nur ein Häppchen, und es sieht nicht gut aus für Sara und Brass …  
liz: Hey, oh weh, gruselig … ähm … ich hoffe, du kannst trotzdem schlafen. ;-) Du magst es, wenn sich Leute anpflaumen? Na, bei Temperamenten wie Sara und Brass geht so was ganz schnell. Aber wieso sollten sie sich anschließend mögen, weiß gar nicht, was du meinst … hüstel ;-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 2:  
In der Gewalt des Sheriffs**

Sie ritten auf eine Reihe von Lichtern zu, die Sara als beleuchtete Fenster einer Siedlung deutete. Der Mond kam hinter den Wolken hervor und sie versuchte, sich auf dem Sattel etwas umzudrehen und zur Seite zu schauen.

„Na, na, na", raunte eine Männerstimme ihr von hinten ins Ohr, und sie fühlte, wie sich der Griff ihres Geiselnehmers fester um sie schloss.

„Ich will nur wissen, wie's ihm geht", sagte sie trotzig und versuchte erneut, einen Blick auf Brass zu erhaschen, der wie leblos hinter den Sattel ihres Nebenmanns geschnürt hing.

„Wie soll's einem schon gehen, wenn man einen Stutzen über den Schädel bekommen hat? Wird Kopfschmerzen haben, wenn er aufwacht."

„Sie können froh sein, dass Sie keine Rothäute sind, sonst hätten wir ihn auf der Stelle erschossen", rief einer der hinteren Reiter und der Mann neben ihnen feixte:

„Oder aufgeknüpft, so wie Kleiner Bär!"

„Das ist Mord!", entfuhr es Sara.

Der Mann, auf dessen Pferd sie saß, lachte.

„Lady, ICH entscheide hier, was Mord ist und was nicht. Rothäute sind wie Ungeziefer, wenn man sie nicht zertritt, vermehren sie sich und bringen nur Unheil."

Neben ihnen hörte man ein leises Stöhnen, das eindeutig von Brass kam. Sara atmete erleichtert auf, also war er am Leben. Mit Schaudern dachte sie an den Überfall zurück. Plötzlich waren sie von diesen Männern auf ihren Pferden umringt gewesen. Brass und sie hatten versucht, ihre Waffen zu ziehen, doch ihre Angreifer waren schneller gewesen. Einer der Männer hatte mit einem Gewehrkolben zugeschlagen und Brass war neben ihr zusammengebrochen. Sie hatte Nässe an seiner Stirn gefühlt, wahrscheinlich Blut, und dann war einer der Männer auf sie gesprungen, hatte sie geschlagen, und sie hatte gemerkt, wie ihre Nase zu bluten begann ...

„Sehen Sie? Er weilt noch unter uns", sagte die Männerstimme an Saras Ohr.

Der Mann lenkte ihr Pferd hinüber und verpasste Brass einen Tritt. Der Captain stöhnte erneut auf, diesmal lauter.

„Lassen Sie das gefälligst!", rief Sara und rammte ihrem Hintermann ihre Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Da haste dir aber eine Wildkatze angelacht, Sheriff", lachte der Mann, auf dessen Pferd Brass gebunden war.

„Und ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf, das Kätzchen bei Licht zu sehen", rief der Sheriff, presste Sara unter dem Gelächter der anderen wieder enger an sich und gab dem Pferd die Sporen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als sie in die Stadt hineinritten, stutzte Sara. Die Holzhäuser, der Saloon, die kleine Kirche mit dem Friedhof, all das sah fast so aus wie die Hauptstraße von Desert Springs. Nur, dass die Touristenschilder fehlten und stattdessen Menschen aus den Fenstern schauten und begannen, die Straße zu säumen. Menschen in Kleidern wie aus Wildwestfilmen.

Vor dem Büro des Sheriffs, gegenüber der Kirche, hielt der Trupp. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge um sie herum und Sara hatte das Gefühl, dass alle sie anstarrten. Der Sheriff schwang sich vom Pferd und reichte ihr die Hand. Sara ergriff sie und sprang ebenfalls hinunter auf den Boden. Zum ersten Mal sahen sie sich ins Gesicht und die Augen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes weiteten sich.

„Teufel noch mal …", begann er, doch ein anderer Mann, offenbar ein Geistlicher, drängte ihn zur Seite und ergriff Saras Hände.

„Amy? Amy, Gott sei's gedankt, bist du's wirklich?"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Sir, ich bin nicht Amy, mein Name ist Sara Sidle. Ich …"

Der Sheriff fasste sie unters Kinn und sah sie prüfend an. Dann pfiff er durch die Vorderzähne und klopfte dem Geistlichen auf die Schulter.

„Sie können sie loslassen, Reverent, die Süße hier ist nicht Amy. Obwohl sie ihr bis auf die Zahnlücke gleicht."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicks SUV raste den Highway entlang durch die Wüste. Auf der Fahrt sagte keiner der vier CSIs ein Wort, zu sehr hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach, die die Nachricht von Grissom ausgelöst hatte. 

Von weitem schon sahen sie einen Helikopter mit Scheinwerfern kreisen, darunter das Blaulicht der parkenden Polizeiwagen.

Nick hielt neben dem Wagen von Grissom und alle vier sprangen aus dem Auto und eilten zu ihrem Chef und Vartann.

"Was wisst ihr schon?", schrie Nick durch den Lärm, der vom Helikopters hinunterschallte.

Grissom winkte sie von Vartann weg, der sich wieder ein paar Cops zuwandte, und deutete zu den verlassenen Wagen.

„Den Fußspuren nach ist Sara ausgestiegen, sie haben sich auf halber Strecke getroffen, sind zurück zu Saras Wagen, und ab dann wird's interessant. Beide sind wieder ausgestiegen und in Richtung Desert Springs gelaufen. Sara in normalen Schritten und Jim ist gerannt. Nach etwa 75 Metern standen sie sich gegenüber, offenbar sehr nah, und dann führen die Spuren in die Wüste und hören dort auf, wo wir das Jims Jackett gefunden haben. Es scheint, dass eine Windhose oder ähnliches den Rest verwischt hat."

Greg schaute nachdenklich zu Saras Auto hinüber.

„Warum sind die beiden denn wieder ausgestiegen?"

„Und wieso ist Brass Sar' hinterher gerannt?", ergänzte Warrick.

Grissom presste die Lippen aufeinander. Catherine musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Gil, was ist?"

Grissom zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Jim und Sara haben sich bereits in Desert Springs ganz heftig gestritten. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee, sie zu schicken, als er anrief und behauptete, dass er hier eine Panne hat."

Catherine starrte ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Du glaubst doch nicht … ach Quatsch, wir reden hier von Jim!"

"Und Sara", sagte Grissom und legte seinen Kopf schief, „beide haben sich manchmal nicht unter Kontrolle."

Grissom spürte die Blicke seiner CSIs auf sich und hob die Hände.

"Ich sag ja nicht, dass einer dem anderen etwas angetan hat! Wie ihr wisst, bin ich der letzte, der Mutmaßungen über Beweise stellt. Es ist nur so, dass Jims Wagen genauso einwandfrei anspringt wie der von Sara, er hatte also keine Panne."

Catherine legte Grissom eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Egal, wie verwirrend all das ist: Bevor wir irgendwelche Schlüsse ziehen, sollte einer von uns das Jackett ins Labor bringen und wir anderen suchen hier nach weiteren Spuren."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah der der jungen Frau, die sich als Lucy Miller, Tochter des Reverents, vorgestellt hatte, dabei zu, wie sie die Wunde an Brass' Stirn untersuchte.

"Ist er die ganze Zeit bewusstlos gewesen?", fragte Lucy.

"Zwischendurch war er kurz wach, aber nachdem der Sheriff nach ihm getreten hat …."

Lucy stand auf und schaute Sara an.

"Ja, Tom ist ein grober Mensch … Ich hole eine Schüssel heißes Wasser, um die Wunde zu säubern. Dann kannst du dir auch das Blut aus dem Gesicht waschen", Lucy errötete, „oh, Verzeihung, ich meinte, Sie … es ist nur, Sie sehen meiner Schwester so ähnlich …"

Sara lächelte.

"Wir können uns gerne duzen. Ich heiße Sara."

Lucy lächelte zurück, nickte zu einem Stapel Wäsche auf der Kommode und sagte beim Hinausgehen:

"Du kannst ihm ja schon einmal Nachtzeug anziehen, ich denke, er muss mindestens einen Tag im Bett bleiben."

Sara starrte ihr hinterher und dann auf den Stapel.

"Wow, dass ich Ihnen mal an die Wäsche gehen würde, Captain", murmelte sie, langte zur Kommode hinüber und untersuchte die einzelnen Stücke. Es waren Handtücher und … Sie hielt ein langes, weißes Nachthemd in die Höhe und schmunzelte.

"Ich fürchte, Jim, Sie werden mich dafür umbringen."

**TBC**


	3. Lauter Fragen

_A/N: Oh, ein Review-Regen, Leute, ich danke euch für eure lieben Worte, MERCI:-)  
kegel: Du hast vollkommen Recht, die Rolle, die die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Sara und Amy spielt, verrät nur die Geschichte selbst. ;-)  
carrie: Das mit den Autos, das ist irgendwie komisch, gell? Und es wird noch merkwürdiger … Du wünscht Dir danach eine GSR-Story von mir? Ich hab's notiert. Und nachher schau ich gleich mal bei Deiner neuen Geschichte vorbei. :-)  
liz: Wortgefechte liebe ich auch, und wie. :-) _  
_sunny: Oh nein, ich schreibe ja schon weiter, bitte, bitte nicht Cath umbringen, ja? Hörst Du? SUNNY?  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 3:  
Lauter Fragen**

Brass verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht, stöhnte leise auf, und seine Augenlider flatterten, als Sara ihm das Nachthemd erst über die Arme, dann über den Kopf zog. Sie streifte ihm das Hemd über den nackten Oberkörper und ließ ihn vorsichtig zurück ins Kissen sinken. Dann öffnete sie seinen Gürtel, Hosenknopf und Reißverschluss und begann, an seiner Hose zu ziehen.

"Schatz, heute nicht, ich hab Kopfschmerzen", murmelte er und Sara sah auf – in sein breites Grinsen.

Sofort ließ sie seine Hose los und stützte sich so über ihm ab, dass sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah. Ihre Augen verengten sich.

"Wie lange sind Sie schon wach?"

"Seitdem Sie angefangen haben, an mir herumzufummeln", sagte Brass und wollte zwinkern, doch beim Versuch das zu tun, zuckte er zusammen, unterdrückte ein weiteres Aufstöhnen und tastete nach der Wunde an seiner Stirn.

Saras Lippen kräuselten sich und sie holte Luft, doch Brass kam ihr zuvor:

"Wo sind wir eigentlich?"

"In Desert Springs", hörten sie Lucy von der Tür her sagen.

Sie trat zusammen mit einem älteren Herrn zu ihnen ins Zimmer und stellte eine dampfende Schüssel auf der Kommode ab.

"Das ist Doc Robbins", lächelte sie, „er wird sich Ihre Wunde anschauen, Mr. Sidle."

"Oh nein", Sara stand vom Bett auf, „er ist nicht mein Mann. Sein Name ist Jim Brass, wir sind …"

"Verlobt?", schoss es aus Lucy heraus.

Sara schüttelt irritiert den Kopf und Lucys Augen wurden groß.

"Aber Sara, wie konntest du nur … du hast ihn ausgezogen!"

"Ja, genau, und wir duzen uns noch nicht einmal", warf Brass ein, doch sein Grinsen wich Erstaunen, als Lucy Sara an der Hand packte, sie hinter sich aus dem Zimmer zerrte und die Tür mit einem Knall zuschlug.

Er suchte den Blick des Arztes, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf, öffnete seine Tasche und kramte in ein paar altertümlich aussehenden Zangen und Spritzen umher.

"Doc Robbins heißen Sie?", fragte Brass und beäugte misstrauisch den Inhalt der Arzttasche, „Aber Sie sind nicht zufällig Pathologe?"

"Pathologe? Nein, ich bin hier der Tierarzt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy zog Sara hinter sich her in einen Raum, den Sara den Möbeln nach als Wohn- und Esszimmer deutete. Die beiden Frauen blieben stehen und Lucy ließ Sara los.

"Was machst du denn allein mit Mr. Brass in der Wüste, wenn ihr nicht verheiratet und noch nicht mal verlobt seid? Das schickt sich doch nicht!"

"Wir arbeiten zusammen und …"

"Sie sind unverheiratet, Lady?", ertönte eine Stimme, die Sara inzwischen nur allzu gut kannte.

Jetzt erst erblickte sie Reverent Miller und den Sheriff am Kamin. Beide standen aus ihren Sesseln auf und kamen zu ihnen herüber.

"Ist das ein Problem?", fragte Sara und versuchte, dabei unbefangen zu klingen, obwohl sie innerlich zu kochen begann.

Der Sheriff lächelte und trat dicht zu ihr.

"Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich wundere mich nur, dass eine hübsche Lady wie Sie noch keinen Ring am Finger trägt. Sind die Männer da, wo Sie herkommen, blind?"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und berührte sie mit seinen Lippen. Sara merkte, wie ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief und ihre Mundwinkel sein Lächeln ohne ihr Zutun erwiderten. Zum ersten Mal nahm sie ihn richtig wahr. Tom. Er musste ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein, seine dunklen Haare umrahmten in seidigen, kurzen Locken seine markanten Gesichtszüge und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich das Flackern des Kamins wie ein magischer Glanz.

'Er hat brutal nach Jim getreten, jetzt steigere dich in keine Schwärmerei rein, nur weil er dich hübsch findet und bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen zum Anbeißen aussieht', mahnte eine leise Stimme in Saras Kopf, doch ihr Blick hing wie gebannt an seinen Lippen, als er sagte:

"Haben Sie Lust, morgen mit mir auszureiten?"

"Ich dachte, wir sind Ihre Gefangenen?", fragte Sara.

"Ich würde eher sagen: Gäste. Also, begleiten Sie mich morgen?"

Bevor Sie antworten konnte, nahm Lucy ihre Hand aus der von Tom und sagte:

"Zu allererst muss Sara sich jetzt ausruhen. Gute Nacht, Tom, gute Nacht, Vater."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara wusch sich ihr Gesicht über einer Keramikschüssel, trocknete es ab und schaute sich in dem kleinen Dachzimmer um. Vor den Scheiben hingen Gardinen im selben Blümchenmuster wie das auf den Tapeten und den Tagesdecken der beiden Betten. Lucy lächelte:

"Das hat Amy damals dekoriert, bevor sie …"

Ihr Lächeln erstarb kurz, bevor sie Sara wieder anstrahlte, zu einer Kommode ging, ein Spitzennachthemd herausholte und es auf eines der Betten legte.

"Das ist auch von ihr, es passt dir bestimmt. Und morgen kannst du dir eines ihrer Kleider aussuchen. Dann brauchst du nicht mehr in Männerhosen herumzulaufen."

"Ich mag Hosen …", sagte Sara und hielt inne. Auf dem Nachttisch lagen die Handys von ihr und Brass. Eilig ging sie hinüber, versuchte vergeblich, sie einzuschalten und legte sie nacheinander frustriert wieder zurück neben eine kleine, dämmrige Öllampe.

"Was sind das denn für komische Kästchen?", fragte Lucy, „Tom konnte damit nicht so viel anfangen wie mit euren Pistolen und hat sie Vater gegeben."

"Du weißt nicht, was Handys sind?", lachte Sara, doch sie verstummt, als sie Lucys verständnislosen Blick auffing.

"Ist nicht so wichtig, sind eh nutzlos, die Akkus scheinen leer zu sein", murmelte Sara. Dann schaute sie ruckartig auf.

"Sag mal Lucy, darf ich euer Telefon benutzen?"

"Was ist das – ein Telefon?"

**TBC**


	4. Aussichtslos

_A/N: Hallo, ich bin's wieder – und ich sag's euch: Ich freue mich total über eure Reviews, dankeschön! –aufundabspring– :-)  
carrie: Da hast Du Recht: Ich würde ohne Telefon & Co. auch abdrehen! Grauenhaft. Ich werde ja schon hippelig, wenn ich nicht ins Internet kann ...  
liz: Ups, stimmt, jetzt wo Du's sagst: In dieser Geschichte bin ich ihm, ähm –rotwerd–, ist Sara ihm tatsächlich schnell an die Hose gegangen. –schäm– Was mich da nur immer reitet?_  
_sunny: Wie, Du magst Tom nicht? Er ist doch so liebenswürdig … Abgesehen von, na, wo soll ich bloß anfangen, Menschen entführen, Verletzte treten, Indianer hassen und vielleicht noch viel schlimmeren Dingen … ;-)  
_

_Weiter geht's, leider nur ein kurzes Kapitel, ich hatte heute nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben wie ich gerne gehabt hätte.  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 4:  
Aussichtslos**

Sara erwachte von einem Poltern, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei. Sie schreckte hoch und sah sich zuerst orientierungslos, dann, mit zurückkehrender Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht, irritiert im sonnenlichtdurchfluteten Zimmer um. Das Bett neben ihr war leer und bereits gemacht.

Wo war Lucy? Wie spät war es? Und wer hatte eben …?

"Brass!", entfuhr es ihr. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und stürzte aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter – und stoppte. Auf der unteren Stufe saß der Captain, bekleidet mit weißem Wildwesthemd, rotem Tuch, schwarzer Weste, schwarzer Hose und Stiefeln. Er hielt den Kopf in den Händen gestützt.

Sara eilte hinunter, setzte sich neben ihn und berührte ihn an der Schulter.

"Alles in Ordnung, Cowboy?"

"Sehr witzig", er schaute sie gereizt an, „meine Sachen sind verschwunden, dafür lag das Zeugs hier am Fußende des Bettes. Und dann bin ich wegen dieser bescheuerten Stiefel auch noch gestolpert und hab mir am Treppengeländer den Kopf gestoßen, genau an der Stelle, wo mich der Mistkerl gestern erwischt hat."

Sara unterdrückte ein Grinsen, fasste ihn unters Kinn und untersuchte seine Stirn. Die Wunde war genäht worden und schien schon abzuheilen.

"Immerhin ist die Naht nicht aufgeplatzt", lächelte sie und ließ ihn los. „Gibt Ihnen ja glatt was Verwegenes, passend zum Outfit."

"Danke, Prinzessin, Ihre Rüschen harmonieren auch wunderbar mit Ihrem Tattoo", antwortete er in einem spitzen Tonfall.

Saras Augen verdunkelten sich. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch Brass griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest.

"Entschuldigung, das war blöd, vor allem, nachdem Sie sich gestern auf dem Ritt hierher so für mich eingesetzt haben. Danke."

Sie lächelte verhalten und er schaute zu ihren nackten Füßen.

"Das Tattoo ist wirklich schön. Und Ihr Nachthemd ist …"

"Rüschig, ich weiß."

Er grinste.

"Ja, und leicht … durchsichtig."

Sara schaute entsetzt an sich herunter.

"War ein Scherz", lachte er, hörte aber abrupt wieder damit auf, fasste sich an den Kopf und stöhnte: „Verdammt, im Liegen war das besser."

"Dann sollten Sie lieber zurück ins Bett gehen."

"Nein, auf keinen Fall, wir müssen rausfinden, wie wir hier wegkommen. Oder wollen Sie warten, bis die alle wieder da sind?"

"Aussichtslos, hier kommen Sie nicht mehr weg", hörten sie Toms Stimme von der Haustür her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrick und Nick eilten über den Gang des Labors auf das Besprechungszimmer zu. Als sie eintraten, sahen ihnen Grissom, Greg und Catherine gespannt entgegen.

Nick legte die Zettel der DNS-Analyse auf den Tisch.

"Das Blut auf dem Jackett stammt von beiden. Das von Sara ist auf Revers und Vorderseite der Ärmel getropft, das von Brass ist nur an den Abschlusskanten der Ärmel. Nicht getropft, sondern gewischt."

"Das verstehe ich nicht", murmelte Catherine.

"Die Art der Tropfen lässt darauf schließen, dass Sar' die Jacke angehabt hat. Vielleicht war ihr ja kalt", sagte Nick.

"Jim wird ihr nicht zuerst seine Jacke gegeben haben, um ihr dann was anzutun", sagte Catherine und sah Grissom dabei mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Ich habe nie behauptet …", begann der, wurde aber von Warricks ungeduldigem Hüsteln gestoppt.

"Wenn ihr das mit dem Blut schon merkwürdig findet, dann haltet euch jetzt fest. Eins der Haare auf dem Jackett, die nicht zu Brass oder Sara gehören, hat eine sehr ähnliche DNS wie die des Verwalters von Desert Springs."

"Der Fall mit dem erhängten Indianer?", fragte Greg. „Wie passt das zusammen?"

Grissom stand auf.

"Das werden wir Mr. Daniels fragen."

**TBC**


	5. Zeitgefangen

_A/N: Hey, ihr motiviert mich – ich versuche, heute auch zumindest ein kleines Kapitel zu schaffen! Danke für das Feedback:-)  
carrie: Oh weh, dann bin ich ja froh, dass Larry Dich ein wenig aufmuntern konnte, depressiv ist nicht so schön, kenn ich sehr gut ... Ich hoffe, ich kann Dich jetzt ein wenig ablenken. :-)  
sunny: Hihi, willkommen bei den Tastaturbenetzern. Passiert mir auch oft, allerdings meistens mit Tee, Wasser ist da schon besser, macht keine Flecken. Tom, tja, warte nur ab … ;-)  
liz: LOL Ja, also ich glaube, ich persönlich hätte Brass zumindest ein wenig für diesen „Scherz" gehauen, aber er ist schon zusammengeschlagen worden und gestürzt, ich kann ihm ja nicht NUR wehtun in dieser Story. Oder doch?  
kegel: Oh, was lese ich da, man kommt mir auf die Schliche … :-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 5:  
Zeitgefangen**

„Was soll das heißen: Wir kommen hier nicht mehr weg?", entgegnete Brass und stand von der Treppe auf. Der Sheriff trat zu ihnen, gefolgt vom Reverent und Lucy. Sara spürte Toms Blick und stellte sich verlegen hinter Brass.

"Der Sheriff hat leider Recht", sagte der Reverent, „keiner von uns kann Desert Springs weiter als ein paar Meilen hinein in die Wüste verlassen."

"Lucy, das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?", fragte Sara.

"Doch es stimmt, was Vater sagt. Die Stadt ist von einem unsichtbaren Ring umgeben, so wie eine Mauer, die man nicht sieht. Deswegen waren wir so erstaunt darüber, dass ihr plötzlich aufgetaucht seid."

"Nicht WIR sind plötzlich aufgetaucht, sondern Ihre Horde Brutalos", sagte Brass zu Tom gewandt.

"Wir beschützen nur die Stadt", erwiderte der.

"Vor was? Einfallenden Indianerhorden, die durch unsichtbare Wände brechen?"

"Allerdings, Sir, wir suchen das Land nach dreckigem Indianerpack ab."

„Nach dreckig und Pack sahen mir eher Sie und Ihre Leute aus, Sheriff."

„Vorsicht, ich kann sie auch ins Gefängnis werfen, Mr. Brass. Dass ich das noch nicht getan habe, verdanken Sie nur Miss Sidle."

Die beiden Männer starrten sich finster an.

"Er meint es nicht so, Tom", sagte Sara und lächelte den Sheriff entschuldigend an.

"Und ob ich …", protestierte Brass, doch Sara stieß ihn unsanft in die Seite und Lucy sagte schnell:

"Am besten, ich mache jetzt erst einmal Frühstück und dann besprechen wir alles in Ruhe. Sara, ich hab dir oben ein Kleid und Wäsche rausgelegt …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara suchte in Lucys Zimmer vergeblich nach ihren eigenen Sachen. Widerwillig zog sie die Kleidung an, die Lucy ihr auf die Kommode gelegt hatte. Dann band sie sich die Haare hoch, schnürte sie sich ihre Stiefel zu und ging zum Spiegel hinüber.

"Oh nein, Dr. Quinn lässt grüßen …"

Von unten hörte sie Geschirrklappern und das Stimmengemurmel von Brass und dem Reverent. Nach einem letzten Blick auf ihr fremdes Spiegelbild ging sie nach unten zu den anderen.

"Ach, ich wusste, dass dir Amys Sachen stehen!", rief Lucy, stürzte ihr entgegen und umarmte sie. Sara errötete und erwiderte zögerlich die Umarmung. Ihr Blick begegnete dem von Brass. In seinen Augen las sie Überraschung und etwas, was sie nicht deuten konnte. Als Lucy sie wieder freigab, schaute sich Sara im Zimmer um.

"Wo ist Tom?"

"Der kommt noch früh genug wieder", verzog Lucy das Gesicht und schob Sara zum Esstisch hinüber.

Sara setzte sich gegenüber von Brass und dem Reverent und sah Lucy an, die ihr Kaffee einschenkte und neben ihr Platz nahm.

"Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Ich meine … wir werden hierher verschleppt, alle Leute hier sind verkleidet und benehmen sich wie in einem John Wayne-Film, man kann nicht telefonieren, es gibt kein fließend Wasser, keinen Strom …"

Lucy sah sie erstaunt an.

"Das mit dem Fluss hier in der Wüste verstehe ich nicht."

„Und was ist ein Johnwaynefilm?", fragte der Reverent.

Sara schaute alarmiert zu Brass. Der Captain runzelte die Stirn.

"Ach, hören Sie auf damit, als nächstes behaupten Sie noch, wir hätten das Jahr 1850."

"Nein", lächelte der Reverent gequält, „1855."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ein Fluch? Aber … ich meine … so was gibt es doch gar nicht!"

Sara schritt hektisch im Zimmer auf und ab.

"Sara, bitte … lassen Sie die beiden zuende erzählen", sagte Brass.

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Er versuchte, sie aufmunternd anzulächeln, doch es glückte ihm nicht ganz.

Lucy stand auf zog Sara wieder an den Tisch zurück. Sara ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken und fühlte Lucys Hand in ihrer, als der Reverent fort fuhr:

"Es begann in der Nacht, in der Kleiner Bär erhängt wurde ... für die Entführung von Amy …"

"Aber Vater, du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, er hat Amy geliebt und sie ihn. Tom war eifersüchtig, deshalb hat er behauptet …"

"Lucy, schweig!", er wandte sich wieder Brass und Sara zu, „Im Morgengrauen erschien in der Stadt ein Medizinmann mit zwei Kriegern. Der Sheriff hat auf sie geschossen, doch es war, als sei die Luft um sie herum wie ein Schild gewesen. Die Krieger schnitten Kleiner Bär vom Galgen und verschwanden mit ihm in der Wüste. Der Medizinmann blieb auf dem Podest stehen, bis sich alle Einwohner versammelt hatten. Er sagte, dass wir fortan verdammt seien, nicht zu leben und nicht zu sterben, um bis in alle Ewigkeit abgeschnitten von der Welt unsere Schuld zu tragen."

"Und was heißt das für uns?", flüsterte Sara.

Lucy stand auf, holte ein zerknittertes Stück Papier aus einem Sekretär und reichte es ihrem Vater. Der nickte:

"Das ist der Brief mit Amys Handschrift, den wir am Altar gefunden haben, nachdem der Medizinmann aus Desert Springs verschwunden war."

Er las die Zeilen laut vor:

„_Alle 50 Jahre  
Der Vergangenheit entrissen  
Wird eine Woche zum Tag  
Der Hoffnung auf rettende Ewigkeit  
Die Entscheidung allein  
Verspricht eines Schuldigen Vermählung  
Mit dem Ebenbild der Unschuld  
Mit der alles begann  
Und neues Leben  
Gezeugt in letzter Nacht  
Wird Seelenfrieden bringen  
In diese Geisterstadt"_

Sara und Brass sahen den Reverent fragend an.

"Vater, du musst es ihnen sagen", sagte Lucy bittend.

Der Reverent seufzte.

"Sara, Sie sind Amys Ebenbild … Wir glauben, dass Sie …"

"Moment", sagte Brass scharf und stand auf, „Sie wollen jetzt nicht sagen, dass mit diesem kryptischen Vermählung-und-dann-Rettung-Gequatsche Sara gemeint ist."

Die Tür ging auf und Tom kam herein.

"Oh doch, Sir, genau das meinen wir."

**TBC**


	6. Ausritt

_A/N: Wisst ihr was? Ich bin so verdammt müde heute (enormes Schlafdefizit diese Woche –hüstel–) – aber ich schreibe motiviert weiter, weil ihr so fleißig gereviewt habt, jawohl. Danke:-)_

_  
liz: Ähäm, ups, jedes Mal, wenn ich ein Review von Dir hier lese, stachelt mich das zu gewissen schmerzhaften Untaten an. ;-) Bist Du Dir überhaupt klar darüber, dass Jim das unter Umständen nicht so gut bekommen könnte? Okay, aber dieses Chappi halte ich mich zurück. LOL Ach, und Greggo, tja, der steht ja auch auf Flüssiglatex, von daher, wer weiß, das mit den Hieben. ;-)  
kegel: Yepp, die Richtung war schon richtig. LOL Sara Unschuld? Auch irgendwie nicht verkehrt, so als Ebenbild von Amy … ;-)  
sunny: Muss Tom so wichtig sein? ;-) Also, ich glaube, Jim und Lucy hängt er eher zum Hals raus, aber was Sara über ihn denkt? Und wer nun Recht hat? Let's see. :-)  
carrie: Auweia, das hört sich ja ein wenig nach Liebeskummer an. :-( Hm. Weißt Du was? Ich lenk Dich jetzt mit Desert Springs ab, denn ich möchte nicht, dass Du noch depressiver wirst, okay?_

_Und nun bemühe mich, nicht vom Stuhl zu kippen, bis das Kapitel hier fertig und hoch geladen ist. :-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 6:  
Ausritt**

**  
**"Und wen soll ich heiraten, damit dieser Spuk ein Ende hat?", fragte Sara mit zittriger Stimme.

Brass schaute sie entsetzt an.

"Das wollen Sie doch nicht etwa tun?"

"Halten Sie sich da raus! Sie sind weder ihr Mann noch ihr Vater, aber seit Sie hier sind, benehmen Sie sich wie ihr Vormund", sagte Tom unbeherrscht.

"Nicht erst seitdem", murmelte Sara laut genug, so dass alle es hören konnten, und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

Brass ging um den Tisch herum auf sie zu.

"Sara, ich mein's nur gut mit Ihnen. Wir wissen weder, ob das mit dem Fluch stimmt, noch, wie Amys Zeilen zu deuten sind. Das sind ein paar Unbekannte zu viel, um sich auf irgendetwas mit diesen Fremden hier einzulassen."

„Was für Beweise wollen Sie denn, Mr. Brass? Schauen Sie genau her."

Der Sheriff zückte seine Pistole, richtete sie auf eine Vase am Kamin und schoss. Lucy schrie auf und die Vase zersplitterte.

"Wie Sie sehen, sind es richtige Patronen", er stellte sich vor Sara und Brass und hielt dem Captain die Waffe hin, „und nun erschießen Sie mich."

Brass schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf, und der Reverent sagte in einem strengen Tonfall:

"Sheriff, nicht hier im Haus!"

"Aber wenn er uns doch nicht glaubt?"

Mit diesen Worten richtete Tom den Pistolenlauf gegen seine Brust und drückte ab. Der Schuss hallte durch den Raum und ließ Sara so zusammenzucken, dass sie rückwärts gegen Brass stieß. Brass fühlte, wie sie leicht gegen ihn sackte, und umfasste ihre Taille.

Das Hemd des Sheriffs verfärbte sich um die Einschussstelle herum mit Blut. Tom steckte die Waffe zurück in den Halfter und knöpfte sein Hemd auf, so dass die anderen sehen konnten, wie die Wunde sich wieder verschloss und die Haut nach kurzer Zeit wieder ohne jeglichen Kratzer war.

"Okay, den ersten Punkt kaufe ich Ihnen ab, Sheriff, aber von dieser Heiratsgeschichte bin ich nach wie vor nicht überzeugt", sagte Brass.

Tom lachte auf.

"DAS kann ich mir vorstellen, Sir, und ich weiß auch, wieso – so wie Sie Miss Sidle anschauen und anfassen..."

Brass ließ Saras Taille los und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er widerstand dem Verlangen, ihrem prüfenden Blick auszuweichen, und sah ihr stattdessen fest in die Augen.

„Sara, Sie müssen selbst entscheiden, wie Sie mit dieser Sache hier umgehen wollen, aber …"

"Sehr richtig, das entscheide ich selbst", sagte sie, wandte sich von ihm ab und ging zu Tom hinüber. „Und als erstes würde ich gerne Ihr Angebot von gestern annehmen, Sheriff, und mit Ihnen ausreiten."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Wo haben Sie so gut reiten gelernt?", fragte Tom und lenkte sein Pferd näher an das von Sara.

"Einer meiner Lehrer hatte eine Stallung. Manchmal nach der Schule habe ich beim Füttern der Tiere geholfen und durfte später auch mit ausreiten. Aber das ist schon lange her … Wo reiten wir hin?"

"Ich zeig Ihnen jetzt erst einmal die unsichtbare Grenze, damit Sie mir glauben, dass wir die Stadt nicht verlassen können. Kommen Sie!"

Toms Pferd verfiel in leichten Trab und Sara folgte ihm auf die offene Wüste zu. Nach zwei Meilen hielt er und deutete vor sich. Sara stoppte ihr Pferd ebenfalls und schirmte ihre Augen gegen das Sonnenlicht ab.

"Sehen Sie direkt vor uns dieses Schimmern in der Luft? Zuerst haben wir gedacht, das hätte mit der Hitze zu tun."

Er stieg ab, half Sara vom Pferd und nahm ihre Hand.

"Strecken Sie sie aus. Fühlen Sie das?"

Sara tastet und stieß gegen einen undurchdringlichen Widerstand. Nickend ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und sah Tom an.

"Selbst jetzt, wo ich es selbst gespürt habe, kann ich es kaum glauben."

Sie fröstelte trotz der Sonne und betrachtete das leichte Flimmern der Luft vor ihr.

Tom trat ganz nahe an Sie heran und lächelte.

"Sie sind wunderschön, Miss Sidle, wissen Sie das?"

Sara errötete und schaute zu Boden.

"Tom? Haben Sie Amy geliebt?"

Sie fühlte seine Hand an ihrer Wange und sah auf. In seine Augen. An wen erinnerten sie bloß diese Augen?

"Ja. Aber das ist lange her. Und ich sehe in Ihnen nicht Amy, Sara."

Sie sah, wie er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte, wie sein Gesicht immer näher kam.

"Tom … Ich … Ich glaube, wir sollten lieber zurück reiten …"

Er richtete sich auf und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Doch dann grinste er und sah sie mit bettelnden Augen an.

"Aber Sie picknicken doch vorher noch mit mir, oder?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Abendsonne stand schon tief am Horizont. Brass nahm den gefüllten Wassereimer vom Haken, ließ das Seil in seine ursprüngliche Position über dem Brunnen zurückschnappen und schaute suchend am Haus vorbei die Straße entlang.

"Ich frage mich auch, wo die beiden bleiben", sagte Lucy und trat neben ihn.

Brass stellte den Wassereimer ab und wandte sich ihr zu.

"Wie gefährlich ist er? Ich meine … für Sara?"

Lucy zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Tom gehört zu den Männern, die sich nehmen, was sie wollen. Das war schon immer so."

Sie sah, wie Brass sich verspannte und die Lippen aufeinander presste. Sie berührte ihn an der Schulter.

"Sie empfinden sehr viel für Sara, nicht wahr?"

**TBC**


	7. Sorgen

_A/N: Hey, ihr Lieben, thx again für eure Reviews:-) _

_  
carrie: Na Du? Ja, Jungs sind eben … Jungs. :-( Dann schreib ich mal schnell weiter, um Dich von den schweren Gedanken abzulenken …  
sunny: Was macht der gute Tom nur falsch, dass er Dein Herz nicht erobert? Hehe. Kann er Dich etwa nicht täuschen? Oder ist er Dir schlicht in Jims Weg? ;-)  
liz: Wie jetzt, das gilt nicht: andeuten, welche Szene Dir so gut gefallen hat und sie dann nicht verraten. ;-) LOL Kissen um den Stuhl … gute Idee eigentlich. Ich fürchte auch, dieses Kapitel fange ich jetzt an und schreib dann erst morgen zuende. Nicht, dass ich mit dem Kopf noch auf die Tastatur knalle vor Müdigkeit. –hüstel– _

_  
P.S.:  
So, jetzt musste ich das Fertigschreiben tatsächlich auf heute morgen verlegen, aber ohne das ständige Zufallen meiner Augenlider schreibt es sich einfach besser. ;-)  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 7:  
Sorgen**

„Mr. Brass, so geht das nicht weiter, Sie MÜSSEN etwas essen", sagte Lucy und füllte ihm Bratkartoffeln auf den Teller.

Brass schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenn sie jetzt nicht gleich auftaucht, gehe ich sie suchen. Es ist schon dunkel draußen, wer weiß …"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Tom und Sara traten zu ihnen ins Zimmer. Tom hatte einen Arm um Saras Schultern gelegt und lachte.

"… und erst das Gesicht von Doc Robbins, als du das As gezückt hast! Ich bezweifle, dass er drüber weg kommt, von einer Frau beim Poker geschlagen worden zu sein."

Sara stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

"Na, solange du es verkraftest, dass ich besser geschossen habe als du …"

"Das war reiner Zufall", protestierte Tom, „außerdem hast du mich abgelenkt. Normalerweise sind meine Gegner nicht so hübsch, das zählt also nicht …"

„Sie scheinen ja viel Spaß miteinander gehabt zu haben", unterbrach Brass die beiden bissig.

Saras und sein Blick trafen sich und Sara sagte hastig:

"Entschuldigung, ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verflogen ist … wir waren ausreiten, dann picknicken, und dann …"

"Du brauchst ihm keine Rechenschaft abzulegen", stoppte Tom sie, „das alles geht ihn nichts an."

"Da haben Sie Recht, Sheriff, es geht mich tatsächlich nichts an."

Brass stand vom Tisch auf und ging an Tom und Sara vorbei. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um.

"Amüsieren Sie sich gut, Sara. Und Sheriff, falls Sie Hunger haben, Sie können meine Portion haben, ich hab sie noch nicht angerührt."

Sara machte sich von Tom los und eilte Brass hinterher, doch als sie die Haustür erreichte, war er schon draußen in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Sie ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Tom saß bereits auf Brass' Platz und stach mit der Gabel in die Bratkartoffeln. Er grinste Sara entgegen, als sie sich auf den freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber setzte.

"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass der Alte eifersüchtig ist?"

"Sheriff, Mr. Brass hat sich Sorgen gemacht, und das kann ich sehr gut verstehen, bei all dem …", entgegnete der Reverent.

Tom warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu und der Reverent verstummte. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara streifte ihr Nachthemd über, sank auf die Bettkante und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er ständig so überreagiert …"

Lucy setzte sich neben sie.

"Er mag dich und macht sich Sorgen um dich."

Sara schnaubte und Lucy nahm ihre Hand.

"Sara … dir sagt doch der Name Holly Gribbs etwas, nicht wahr?"

Sara sah Lucy überrascht an, doch bevor sie etwas antworten konnte, fuhr Lucy fort:

"Er hat mir erzählt, wie schuldig er sich an ihrem Tod fühlt …"

"Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Erinnerst du dich daran, wie ihr einmal in die Wohnung eines Verdächtigen gestürmt seid und er und du danach eine Auseinandersetzung hattet, weil du dich in Gefahr gebracht hast?"

Sara stöhnte auf.

"Das hat er dir auch erzählt? Sag nicht, er wirft es mir immer noch vor!"

Lucy sah Sara ernst an.

"Er wirft dir nichts vor. Er …" sie seufzte, „Er will dich nur beschützen, damit dir nicht auch so was Schreckliches passiert wie Holly."

"Aber wieso gerade MICH? Ich bin schließlich nicht die einzige junge Frau um ihn herum."

Lucy stand auf und lächelte.

"Wenn du dir DAS nicht denken kannst, solltest du ihn vielleicht mal fragen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara starrte in die Dunkelheit und lauschte auf Lucys gleichmäßige Atemzüge. Von unten hörte sie das leise Klappen der Haustür, dann Schritte, dann ein weiteres Türenklappen. Sie atmete erleichtert auf.

Nach ein paar Minuten schlüpfte sie vorsichtig aus dem Bett und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Stufe für Stufe tastete sie sich die Treppe hinunter, bemüht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen, dann weiter über den Flur, und erreichte schließlich Brass' Zimmer. Millimeterweise drückte sie die Klinke hinunter, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, schlüpfte hindurch.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen, wurde sie mit einem Ruck herumgerissen. Eine Hand presste sich auf ihren Mund, erstickte ihren Aufschrei, und sie fühlte die Kälte eines Pistolenlaufs an ihrer Schläfe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom und Catherine setzten sich auf die Couch und sahen sich im Zimmer um. Die einzigen nicht antiken oder zumindest nach Wildem Westen aussehenden Gegenstände im Raum waren der Fernseher und ein Schreibtisch mit Computer und Telefon.

Der Verwalter von Desert Springs stellte ein Tablett mit Kanne und Tassen auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihnen, goss ihnen Tee ein und lächelte sie unsicher an.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun? Ich dachte, Sie hätten hier alle Spuren gesichert … Wir sind mit den Vorbereitungen für das Jubiläum sehr im Verzug, und wenn Sie die Stadt jetzt wieder sperren …"

"Mr. Daniels, es geht hier nicht um die Stadt oder das Jubiläum. Zwei meiner Kollegen sind auf dem Weg von hier nach Las Vegas verschwunden", sagte Grissom gereizt.

Der Verwalter setzte sich auf den Sessel ihnen gegenüber.

"Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Grissom wollte antworten, doch Catherine legte kurz eine Hand auf sein Knie und kam ihm zuvor:

"Haben Sie männliche Verwandte hier in der Gegend, Mr. Daniels?"

Der Verwalter schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf.

"Tut mir Leid, ich habe gar keine Verwandten mehr, zumindest, so weit ich weiß."

**TBC**


	8. Bettgeflüster

_A/N: Merci, merci, merci – freue mich und schreibe gleich weiter:-) _

_  
liz: LOL Auch Du willst nicht Tom, sondern Jim an ihrer Seite? Hm. Nun, zumindest erlöst Dich dieses Kapitel vom Pistolen-Cliffhanger, aber mehr kann ich leider nicht versprechen. Oder doch? ;-)  
sunny: Okay, okay, ich schäme mich – aber es gibt ja auch schon Chappi-Nachschub:-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 8:  
Bettgeflüster**

"Mein Gott, Sara!", zischte Brass, ließ die Waffe sinken und löste seine Umklammerung. „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Sara drehte sich zu ihm um und versuchte, ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Der Mondschein erhellte den Raum gerade so, dass sie die Gesichtszüge des Captains erkennen konnte. Sie trat näher an ihn heran und stutzte.

"Sie haben getrunken! Und Ihre Pistole nützt Ihnen hier doch gar nichts, wo haben Sie die überhaupt her?"

"Das geht Sie nichts an."

Er wich ein wenig von ihr zurück. Sara fasste nach seinem Ärmel, um ihn festzuhalten. Und spürte Haut. Ihr Blick glitt an ihm hinunter.

"Sie sind nackt."

"Und Sie sind in meinem Zimmer."

Er langte an ihr vorbei zur Kommode, nahm eines der Handtücher und band es sich um die Hüfte.

"Wie jetzt, nicht Ihr schickes Nachthemd?"

"Sehr witzig, Sidle. Also, was wollen Sie?"

"Reden."

Brass lachte zynisch und schob sie zur Tür.

"Kein Bedarf. Gute Nacht."

"Oh nein, so schnell werden Sie mich nicht los!"

Sie stemmte sich gegen die Tür, so dass er sie nicht öffnen konnte. Er atmete gereizt aus, ließ Sara los und verschränkte seine Arme.

"Also gut, reden Sie. Aber schnell, ich will schlafen."

"Warum sind Sie denn bloß so wütend auf mich?"

"Warum ich … können Sie eigentlich noch klar denken oder sind Sie schon gänzlich von Hormonen umnebelt? Ihr ‚Tom' ist keineswegs so harmlos ist wie er tut, er hätte Ihnen auf Ihrem kleinen Rendezvous sonst was antun können, und er ist auch noch unverwundbar! Würden Sie sich eigentlich auch so an ihn ranschmeißen, wenn Gil an meiner Stelle Ihr Mitgefangener wäre?"

Sara schnappte nach Luft.

"Das war kein Rendezvous und ich schmeiße mich auch nicht an ihn ran! Und überhaupt: Was hat Grissom damit zu tun?"

"Ich bitte Sie, jeder im LVPD weiß von dem Hin und Her zwischen Ihnen und Gil."

"Das war einmal – und es hat nichts mit Tom zu tun!"

"Das mit dem Sheriff geben Sie also zu?"

"Nein, verdammt, da gibt es nichts zuzugeben!"

"Und wie kommt es dann, dass Sie so intim miteinander umgehen und ihn bereits nach weniger als 24 Stunden duzen?"

"Weil ich auf diese Weise besser an Informationen komme, oder wollen Sie hier nicht weg?"

Brass wich von ihr zurück und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

"Tut mir Leid … ich …"

"Ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen, Captain. Ich bin CSI Level 3 und keine kleine, naive Anfängerin frisch von der Uni, die noch dazu zum ersten Mal im Einsatz ist."

"Sie haben Recht, ich …", er hob hilflos die Hände, „… das war bescheuert von mir. Und es ist wirklich nicht so, dass ich Ihre Fähigkeiten und Ihre Professionalität unterschätze, das müssen Sie mir glauben, bitte."

Sie lächelte, schloss mit einem Schritt die Distanz zwischen ihnen, lehnte sich vor und flüsterte:

"Bitte nicht missverstehen, aber was halten Sie davon, wenn wir diese Unterhaltung leise und im Bett weiterführen, bevor wir die Millers aufwecken und ich noch kältere Füße bekomme?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Das heißt, wir sind tatsächlich von einem Ring aus Was-auch-immer umgeben und können nicht weg?"

"Allerdings. Ich hatte erst die Hoffnung, dass es eine Lücke gibt, aber ich habe Tom nach dem Picknick überredet, alles mit mir abzureiten."

"Wie haben Sie ihn denn dazu gekriegt?"

"Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich ihn heirate, wenn das mit der unsichtbaren Mauer stimmt."

Brass stützte sich ruckartig neben ihr auf und Sara kicherte.

"Hey, das war ein Scherz! Ich hab ihm vorgeschwärmt, dass ich nicht genug davon bekomme, endlich wieder auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes unterwegs zu sein."

Er lehnte sich über sie und sah sie böse an.

"Wenn Sie mir noch ein einziges Mal so einen Schreck einjagen, dann …"

„Dann was, Jim?"

Sara streckte ihre Hände aus und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen seinen Oberkörper und seinen Hals hinauf zu seinem Gesicht gleiten. Sie merkte, wie er die Luft anhielt, und suchte seinen Blick. 

"Was genau wirst du dann machen?", flüsterte sie und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.

Sie schloss die Augen und spürte ihn über sich. Seinen Atem, seine Lippen. Hörte ihn leise aufstöhnen, als sich beim Küssen ihre Zungen berührten. Fühlte, wie seine Hände erst zaghaft, dann fordernder über ihren Körper glitten und ihr Nachthemd nach oben schoben …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Im Gegensatz zu Handys funktionieren hier wenigstens Kondome", raunte Sara und kuschelte sich an Jim.

"Soviel zum romantischen Bettgeflüster danach. Und ich dachte, jetzt kommt ein Das-war-schön-wie-war's-für-dich-Schatz, aber nein …"

Sara küsste seinen Hals und strich mit ihrer Hand seinen Oberschenkel hinauf.

"Es war nicht schön, es war wunderschön, und am liebsten würde ich gleich noch mal …"

Jim fing ihre Hand ein.

"Und das, wo wir gerade mein einziges Kondom benutzt haben? Dann hätten wir auch gleich ohne … wogegen ich übrigens nichts gehabt hätte …"

"Männer! Immer dasselbe!"

"Oh nein, stopp", er drehte sich zur Seite, so dass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte, „weder ‚immer' noch ‚dasselbe' und schon gar nicht ‚Männer', sondern du und ich."

"Was willst du damit sagen?"

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Dass ich nicht mit dir geschlafen hätte, wenn ich das mit uns nicht ernst meinen würde. Sehr ernst sogar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sie wachten von Schritten und vom Klappen der Haustür auf. Sara folgte Jim leise ans Fenster. Es war bereits Morgengrauen. Durch den Gardinenspalt sahen sie, wie Lucy und ihr Vater auf die Kirche zusteuerten – so wie anscheinend alle anderen Einwohner von Desert Springs auch.

"Gemeindeversammlung", sagte Jim. „Lucy hat mir erzählt, dass sich alle jeden Morgen pünktlich bei Sonnenaufgang in der Kirche versammeln. Also zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem der Medizinmann den Fluch ausgesprochen hat. Wer es nicht rechtzeitig schafft, verbrennt."

"Ich dachte, die können nicht sterben …"

"Tun sie auch nicht. Ich kapier's zwar auch nicht ganz, aber ist wohl so was wie mit dem Phönix aus der Asche, danach ist alles wieder wie vorher. Nur sehr schmerzhaft soll es sein."

"Hört sich nach Fegefeuer an", Sara lehnte sich an Jim und küsste seine Schulter, „was hast du noch rausbekommen?"

"Dass wirklich alle glauben, dass sie erlöst werden und in Freiheit weiterleben können, wenn du einen der Männer hier heiratest."

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mir etwas verschweigst, Jim?"

"Die Männer im Saloon meinten, dass es Tom ist, weil er Kleiner Bär auf dem Gewissen hat und an allem der Hauptschuldige ist. – Und sie haben erzählt, dass er gewettet hat, dass er dich sogar ohne Gewalt dazu bekommt, ihn zu heiraten."

Jim schaute aus dem Fenster. In diesem Moment stieg der Sheriff zum Kirchenportal hoch und schaute beim Öffnen der Tür kurz zum Haus des Reverents hinüber. Jim wich von der Gardine zurück und ballte die Fäuste.

"Verdammt, Sara, Lucy hat den Verdacht, dass er sich an Amy vergriffen hat, nachdem ihre Beziehung zu Kleiner Bär rausgekommen ist. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich dich vor diesem Teufel beschützen kann!"

**TBC**


	9. Tom

_A/N: Ich glaube, ich bin heute im Schreibwahn … Das Anfeuern hat geholfen!  
:-) _

_  
liz: Gefunden haben sie sich schon, aber ob das ihre Situation verbessert … ? -hüstel- Und ich fürchte, Rowdie-Tom neigt wirklich etwas zu Brutalität – ähm, sind wir beide jetzt eigentlich schon wieder beim Gewalt-Thema angelangt? -rotwerd- Kissen brauch ich heute glücklicherweise nicht beim Schreiben, habe richtig schön ausgeschlafen. :-)  
sunny: LOL Ja, ich glaube auch, dass Tom 'nen richtig großen Schaden hat. ;-)  
kegel: „…etwas mehr Vorsicht wäre angebracht, Junge." Oh ja – wie Recht Du damit hast …_

_  
Weiter geht's!  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 9:  
Tom**

Sara trocknete sich ab und griff gerade nach einem frischen Unterkleid, als Lucy das Zimmer betrat.

"Guten Morgen", lächelte Sara und zog sich weiter an.

Lucy schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich und flüsterte:

"Wo warst du denn heute früh?"

"Draußen auf Toilette."

"Stimmt nicht, da hab ich nachgeschaut."

"Dann musst du mich knapp verpasst haben … Ich wollte mir den Sonnenaufgang anschauen, ich liebe Sonnenaufgänge."

Lucy lächelte wehmütig.

"Früher habe ich die auch geliebt. Ich bin ganz oft extra früh aufgestanden, um einen zu sehen … Warte, ich helfe dir."

Sie schnürte Saras Kleid zu und Sara steckte sich die Haare hoch und zog sich Stiefel an.

"Frühstück?", fragte Lucy.

"Frühstück wäre klasse – ich habe riesigen Hunger."

"Dasselbe hat Mr. Brass eben auch gesagt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als sie die Treppe hinunter kamen, konnte Sara die Spannung in der Luft bereits spüren, bevor sie mit Lucy den Raum betrat. Am Frühstückstisch saßen nicht nur der Reverent und Jim, sondern auf einem fünften Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches zwischen Jims und Saras Platz auch der Sheriff.

Tom stand auf, kam ihnen entgegen und nahm Saras Hand.

"Guten Morgen, Schönheit", er küsste ihren Handrücken, legte seinen freien Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie zu ihrem Platz, „gut geschlafen?"

Sara setzte sich und lächelte Jim an.

"Ich hätte nicht besser schlafen können."

Tom glitt auf seinen Stuhl und Sara nickte dem Reverent zu, bevor sie wieder kurz zu Jim schaute und dann auf Toms Hand, die sich auf ihre gelegt hatte.

"Vorsicht", sagte Lucy, schob Toms Arm beiseite und stellte eine heiße Pfanne mit Rührei zwischen ihn und Sara. Sie begann, allen der Reihe nach aufzufüllen. Dann setzte sie sich und strahlte Sara an.

"Hast du Lust, mir heute zu helfen? Die Kirche muss geputzt und geschmückt werden, wir haben ja in vier Tagen Mitternachtsgottesdienst …"

"Du meinst Hochzeit", grinste Tom.

Lucys Blick verfinsterte sich.

"Nein, ich meine Mitternachtsgottesdienst, so wie alle 50 Jahre. Ob es eine Hochzeit geben wird, ist noch ungewiss."

"Dann bringen wir doch mal Licht in deine Ungewissheit, liebste Lucy", sagte Tom und kniete sich vor Sara. „Ich hatte es eigentlich romantischer geplant", er lächelte schief und griff nach ihrer Hand, „Sara, willst du mich heiraten?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jim!", rief Sara und lief durch die Kirchenbankreihen auf ihn zu.

"Der Reverent bat mich, euch das hier zum Putzen zu bringen", sagte er frostig, stellte zwei Eimer Wasser ab und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sara hielt ihn fest.

"Jim, ich habe doch nicht gesagt, dass ich es tun werde!"

"Du hast gesagt, dass du es dir überlegst. Das ist für alle hier wie eine Zusage."

"Aber ich wollte doch nur Zeit gewinnen … Wenn ich gleich nein gesagt hätte, dann … ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht weiter! Ich war so überrumpelt …"

Sie ließ ihn los und drehte sich von ihm weg. Ihre Schultern begannen zu zucken.

"Sara, weinst du?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch ihr Schluchzen verriet sie. Mit zwei Schritten war er vor ihr und nahm sie in die Arme.

"Bitte lass mich bei dieser Sache nicht allein", flüsterte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

"Wie könnte ich dich allein lassen, Sara, ich liebe dich."

Mit einem Krachen fiel hinter ihnen die Kirchentür ins Schloss. Jim und Sara wirbelten herum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was wollen Sie damit sagen – Fluch? Das ist absurd", sagte Grissom und stellte seine Teetasse so vehement auf den Couchtisch, dass sie klirrte.

Der Verwalter legte die Chronik von Desert Springs zur Seite, stand auf und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu schreiten.

"Aber es passt alles zusammen! Der tote Indianer, das Jahr stimmt genau, nicht umsonst feiern wir hier Jubiläum, Ihre Kollegen verschwinden auf mysteriöse Weise und ohne jegliche Spur in der Wüste und dann das Haar!"

Grissom verdrehte die Augen und wollte aufstehen, doch Catherine drückte ihn wieder ins Sofakissen und fragte:

"Was haben das Haar und diese ‚Legende', von der Sie erzählt haben, miteinander zu tun?"

Mr. Daniels setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und sah die beiden CSI ernst an.

"Meine Ur-Ur-Großmutter Amy stammt aus Desert Springs. Sie verließ 1855 heimlich die Stadt, um mit einem Indianer fort zu gehen. Doch der Sheriff spürte sie mit seinen Leuten auf, vergewaltigte Amy und verschleppte den Indianer in die Stadt, wo er gehängt wurde. Die Krieger des Indianerstamms fanden meine Ur-Ur-Großmutter halbtot in der Wüste und brachten sie in ihr Zeltdorf. Der Stamm schwor Rache und verfluchte die ganze Stadt. Doch sie gewährten auf Amys Wunsch einen Ausweg, und den habe ich Ihnen gerade vorgelesen."

Grissom stand auf und ließ sich auch durch Catherine nicht mehr aufhalten.

"Wollen Sie mir damit etwa erzählen, dass der Sheriff, der durch ein Verbrechen vor 150 Jahren Ihr Ur-Ur-Großvater geworden ist, heute Nacht meine Sara entführt hat? Das ist der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört habe!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucy!", riefen Sara und Jim.

Die junge Frau starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann eilte sie auf Sara zu und umarmte sie.

"Warum hast du mir nichts von euch gesagt? Ich hätte versucht, diesen schrecklichen Antrag zu verhindern!"

"Aber Lucy", Sara löste sich sanft von ihr, „das verstehe ich nicht. Diese Hochzeit würde doch auch deine Rettung bedeuten."

Lucy schaute zwischen Sara und Jim hin und her.

"Ihr gehört zusammen, nicht du und Tom. Die Ehe ist etwas, das aus Liebe vor Gott geschlossen wird, und kein Handel mit dem Teufel, nur, damit sich ein Fluch auflöst. Tom hat schon das Leben von Amy und Kleiner Bär zerstört … lieber bleibe ich hier bis in alle Ewigkeit gefangen, als dass ich zulasse, dass er euch auch auseinander reißt …"

"Wie rührend. Und wie schade, dass DU nicht darüber zu entscheiden hast", erklang Toms Stimme hinter ihnen.

Hinter den Sheriff betraten zwei weitere Männer die Kirche. Tom deutete auf Jim.

„Schnappt euch diesen Bastard und bringt ihn rüber ins Gefängnis. Und bereitet schon einmal den Galgen vor!"

**TBC**


	10. Ausgeliefert

_A/N: Anfeuern hilft tatsächlich immer! Dankeschön, das ist lieb von euch! _

_  
kegel: Ich puzzle jetzt zusammen, was zusammen gehört. Ich hoffe, es gelingt so, wie ich es vorhabe …  
sunny: Nein, nicht aufregen, das ist nicht gut. -sunny beruhig- (Aber richtig: Der Typ ist ein Mistkerl!) LOL Was für gemeine Stellen meinst Du denn bloß? ;-)  
liz: Wieso genau sollte ich Brass nicht umbringen können? -bösegrins- Wenn Du mich ständig mit Gewaltfantasien ansteckst ;-) , kann ich womöglich nicht widerstehen. (Auch, wenn ich ganz eventuell mini-leicht verrückt nach Jim bin. ;-)) Let's see!  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 10:  
Ausgeliefert**

Sara versuchte, sich aus Toms Griff zu winden, und schrie auf, als sie sah, wie Jim unter den Faustschlägen der beiden Deputies zusammenbrach.

"Keine Gewalt, das ist das Haus Gottes!"

Der Reverent, von Lucy herbeigerufen, eilte auf sie zu, doch in der Kirchentür erschienen drei weitere Männer des Sheriffs, holten ihn ein und hielten ihn und Lucy ebenfalls fest.

"Tom, bitte nicht!", flehte Sara und sah mit Entsetzen, wie die Männer auf den sich am Boden krümmenden Jim eintraten.

Der Sheriff grinste und umfasste sie noch härter.

"Küss mich und sie hören auf."

Er packte sie mit einer Hand in den Haaren und befahl seinen Deputies:

"Haltet seine Fresse so, dass er es sehen kann!"

Sara fühlte, wie sich Toms Mund auf ihren presste, wie er mit Druck ihre Lippen auseinander zwang, seine Zunge gewaltsam in sie eindrang, ihr den Atem nahm. Genauso abrupt löste er den Kuss wieder und schaute triumphierend zu Jim.

"Sie gehört mir, Mr. Brass! Und dafür, dass Sie versucht haben, mir in die Quere zu kommen, werden Sie hängen!"

"Nein!", schrieen Sara, Lucy und der Reverent wie aus einem Mund.

Tom lachte laut auf und seine Deputies stimmten ein.

Sara nutzte seine Unaufmerksamkeit und boxte dem Sheriff mit Wucht in die Rippen.

Toms zuckte nur leicht zusammen und sein Griff verstärkte sich sofort wieder.

"Ah, meine kleine Wildkatze, ich liebe es, wenn sich Frauen wehren … Du ahnst ja nicht, wie ich mich auf unsere Hochzeitsnacht freue!"

"Wagen Sie es nicht, sie anzurühren … ", keuchte Jim und erntete einen weiteren Tritt in den Magen.

"Aber, aber", lächelte der Sheriff ihn an, „ Sie wollen mir doch nicht verbieten, mit meiner Frau zu schlafen?"

"Ich werde euch nicht trauen, Tom!", empörte sich der Reverent und versuchte, die Hände der beiden Männer neben ihm abzuschütteln, „Dein Verhalten ist Gotteslästerung!" 

Tom ging auf den Reverent zu und riss Sara dabei so mit sich herum, dass sie umknickte und neben ihm auf den Kirchenboden strauchelte. Seine Stimme war drohend:

"Keine Hochzeit, keine Erlösung, Reverent. Die Gemeinde wird nicht erfreut sein …"

"Der Fluch wird bestimmt nicht aufgehoben, wenn du NOCH jemanden umbringst!", rief Lucy.

Tom hielt inne und schien zu überlegen. Dann zog er Sara ruckartig vom Boden hoch und packte sie am Kinn. Seine Augen funkelten.

"Heirate mich, und der Bastard da drüben bleibt am Leben."

Sara entwand sich seinem Griff und sah zu Jim hinüber. Der lag immer noch am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Aus der Nase und einer großen Platzwunde an der Stirn lief ihm Blut über das Gesicht.

Sara atmete zitternd ein und aus und sah Tom in die Augen.

"Ich heirate dich – aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass Jim nichts geschieht, und damit meine ich JEGLICHE Form von weiteren Verletzungen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara saß zusammengekauert vor dem Kamin, als Lucy ins Wohnzimmer trat.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie, ohne vom Feuer aufzuschauen.

"Glücklicherweise ist nichts gebrochen, aber die Prellungen und Blutergüsse im Gesicht und an seinem Oberkörper sehen schlimm aus. Doc Robbins hat seine Wunde am Kopf genäht und ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben."

"Darf ich zu ihm?"

Lucy setzte sich neben Sara, strich ihr durch die Haare und betrachtete ihre angespannten Züge.

"Nein, Tom lässt nicht mit sich reden. Er hat sogar Wachen rund um das Gefängnis postiert. Aber immerhin dürfen Doc Robbins, Vater und ich zu ihm, das wollte Tom zuerst auch nicht. Ich bringe Mr. Brass gleich noch Decken, frische Sachen zum Anziehen und Essen. Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"

Sara starrte in die Flammen.

"Sag ihm, dass es mir Leid tut und …" sie schluckte und flüsterte so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war, „dass ich ihn liebe." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine nahm Grissom den Autoschlüssel aus der Hand und ging zur Fahrertür.

"Was soll das, das ist mein Wagen!", protestierte er.

Sie warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und stieg wortlos ein. Als er neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm und sich anschnallte, fragte er unsicher:

"Was ist denn?"

Catherine seufzte, startete den Motor und fuhr los.

"Du bist doch sonst so rational, aber wenn es um ‚deine' Sara geht …"

"Was willst du damit sagen?"

"Dass du deine ‚Beziehung' zu ihr um unserer aller Nerven willen endlich klären solltest. Und dass du Mr. Daniels mit deinem Verhalten vor den Kopf gestoßen hast."

"Dieser Mensch ist ein Spinner, Catherine! Und wir verlieren mit solchen Fantastereien wertvolle Zeit, immerhin geht es hier um das Leben von …"

"Sara, ich weiß. Und das Leben von Jim, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

Grissom starrte aus dem Fenster und schwieg.

Catherine sah ihn kurz prüfend an und sagte:

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns den Indianer noch einmal genauer anschauen, der ist mit Sicherheit keine ‚Fantasterei'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim erwachte vom Läuten der Kirchenglocken und schreckte von der harten Holzliege hoch. Er blinzelte und sah zum kleinen, vergitterten Fenster, durch das das Licht des Morgengrauens fiel. War es schon …? Die vergangenen Tage waren ihm endlos vorgekommen und doch viel zu schnell vergangen. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Sara und er sank mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen zurück auf die Liege. Er hatte sich geschworen, sie zu beschützen und war erbärmlich gescheitert. Jim schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass Sara jetzt diesem geifernden Teufel ausgeliefert war, der nur darauf zu brennen schien, sie zu besitzen.

Immer und immer wieder hatte Jim sich die letzten Tage gefragt, wie er das alles hätte verhindern können, und war bei ihrem Streit gelandet, ohne den sie nicht in der Wüste gestrandet wären. Diesem blödsinnigen Streit im Saloon von Desert Springs, den er vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, weil er sich mehr um Sara sorgte als er vor sich selbst zugeben mochte. Und das nicht nur wegen des Todes von Holly Gribbs, der unverändert an ihm nagte, sondern weil er Gefühle für Sara hatte, von denen er nie zu hoffen gewagt hatte, dass sie sie erwidern könnte. All die Jahre hatte er Grissom um Saras offensichtliche Liebe beneidet und ihn gleichzeitig dafür verflucht, diese Chance auszuschlagen und Sara statt dessen immer und immer wieder zu verletzen. Warum nur zog Sara ständig Männer an, die sie nicht wert schätzten? Sofort sprangen Jims Gedanken weiter zu Hank, diesem Sanitäter, von dem man im LVPD munkelte, dass er Sara nur als Geliebte benutzt hatte, und zurück zu Tom. Jim ballte die Fäuste.

Das Klappern eines Schlüsselbundes und Schritte kündigten Besuch an. Jim setzte sich auf.

"Ein schöner Tag, nicht wahr", grinste der Sheriff durch die Gitterstäbe der Gefängnistür, „und wenn die Glocken heute Nacht läuten, ist Ihre geliebte Sara bereits meine Frau und empfängt kurze Zeit später mein Kind."

"Das muss ja Ihr größter Triumph sein, Sheriff."

"Oh nein, Mr. Brass, mein größter Triumph wird sein, wenn Sie nach der Trauung am Galgen baumeln." 

**TBC**


	11. Fluchtversuch

_A/N: Uff! Ich wünschte, ich hätte so viel Zeit zum Schreiben wie am Wochenende._

Ich freu mich nach wie vor wahnsinnig über euer Feedback, danke:-)

_  
kegel: Oh. ;-) Hilfe … ja, gute Idee eigentlich, ähäm … (Sorry, Jim!)  
sunny: Ja, hab Vertrauen in mich, ich kann doch nicht … oder doch? ;-) (Wirklich: Sorry, Jim!)  
liz: Ich hasse Tom inzwischen selbst, aber er hat sich grausamerweise irgendwie verselbständigt, ich war machtlos. -hüstel- (Jim, bitte, bitte verzeih mir!)  
_

_Und jetzt: Lesefutter-Nachschub!  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 11:  
Fluchtversuch**

Jim lief zwischen Gitterstäben und Gefängniswänden auf und ab, das Lachen des Sheriffs noch in den Ohren, obwohl dieser zusammen mit seinen Deputies schon längst zur Kirche hinüber gegangen war. Gleich würde die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen durch das Zellenfenster schicken. Der letzte Sonnenaufgang, den er erleben würde. Jim blieb unterhalb des Fensters an der Außenwand stehen, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die kalten Backsteine und schloss die Augen. Vor ein paar Wochen, ach was, ein paar Tagen noch hätte es ihm nicht wirklich etwas ausgemacht zu sterben. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt an einem Galgen, aber auf den Straßen von Las Vegas konnte für ihn als Cop jeder Zeit eine Kugel das Aus bedeuten. Und Jim hätte um nichts in seinem momentanen Leben getrauert. Seit Jahren schon lebte er nur für den Tag, den Moment. Was war ihm auch geblieben? Eine Ex-Frau, die ihn hasste, eine Tochter, die nicht seine war, ihn aber dafür um so mehr verachtete, eine Karriere, die mit seiner Strafversetzung zur Mordkommission nur noch Farce war … Nichts, aber auch gar nichts hatte ihn mehr mit Erwartungen oder gar Freude in die Zukunft schauen lassen. Aber jetzt … Jim dachte an Sara, sah ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln, konnte fast die Berührung ihrer Lippen spüren, den Duft ihrer Haare, ihrer Haut riechen … Doch ihr Bild verblasste hinter dem teuflischen Grinsen des Mannes, der eben noch vor ihm gestanden und seinen nahen Tod verkündet hatte.

"Verdammt!", schrie er auf und schlug Stirn und Fäuste gegen die Steine.

"Hast du nicht schon genug blaue Flecken?"

"Sara!"

Er dreht sich um und sah, wie sie die Gitter aufschloss und auf ihn zueilte. Noch bevor er etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, war sie in seinem Arm. Er hielt sie fest, einfach nur fest, bevor sie sich ganz sanft wieder von ihm löste und fassungslos sein zwar nicht mehr geschwollenes, aber mit allen möglichen Farbschattierungen überzogenes Gesicht betrachtete. Sara atmete scharf aus und berührte vorsichtig Jims Wange.

"Ich könnte diese Schweine dafür umbringen!"

"Ich sie auch, aber ich fürchte, eher werden sie MICH ins Jenseits schicken," grinste er.

"Amüsiert dich das etwa?"

"Nennen wir es Galgenhumor."

"Jim!"

Im Affekt verpasste sie ihm einen leichten Klaps gegen die Brust. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und verzog das Gesicht. Sara wurde bleich.

"Oh Gott, tut mir Leid, ich …"

Er lächelte sie durch die Schmerzen hindurch an.

"Schon gut, ich verzeih dir – aber nur wenn ich verdammt noch mal endlich einen Kuss von dir bekomme."

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und sie lehnte sich langsam zu ihm vor ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom stieß den Reverent von der Kanzel und sorgte mit einer Handbewegung für Ruhe.

"Wie ihr wisst, findet heute Nacht meine Hochzeit statt. Dann ist es so weit: Endlich werden wir erlöst!"

In der Kirche brach Jubel aus.

Tom sah mit blitzenden Augen auf die Gemeinde hinunter und dann zum Reverent und Lucy, die ihn wütend anschauten. Um die Lippen des Sheriffs legte sich ein verächtlicher Zug. Mit einem Wink von ihm verstummte der Jubel wieder.

Tom lehnte sich auf der Kanzel vor und musterte die Menge unter ihm.

"Eine kleine Warnung für den Fall, dass wir immer noch Zweifler unter uns haben – oder gar Verräter …", er nickte drohend zum Reverent und Lucy und auf den Bänken erklang Gemurmel, „Sollte es irgendjemand wagen, sich zwischen mich und diese Heirat zu stellen und so unsere Rettung zu verhindern, werden meine Männer und ich ihm die Ewigkeit in Desert Springs zur Hölle machen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hm …", Sara löste zaghaft den Kuss, „ich fürchte, wir müssen uns beeilen."

Jim öffnete die Augen und sah sie irritiert an. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

"Wir müssen verschwunden sein, bevor Tom und seine Schergen aus der Kirche kommen, also schnell!"

"Aber wohin willst du? Wir können hier doch nicht weg …"

Sie traten ins Freie. Vor dem Gefängnis standen zwei gesattelte Pferde. Sara drehte sich zu Jim, küsste ihn und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"WIR können hier nicht weg, aber DU kannst es. Du versteckst dich in der Wüste, bis die Hochzeit vorbei ist und diese unsichtbare Mauer da draußen verschwindet. Und dann holst du Hilfe." Sie wandte sich um und stieg auf eins der Pferde. „Los jetzt, ich bringe dich zu einem Versteck, von dem Lucy mir erzählt hat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nach einem viertelstündigen Ritt erreichten sie ein Felsenplateau. Sara lenkte ihr Pferd in den Schatten eines Vorsprungs, Jim folgte ihr, und sie hielten an und stiegen ab.

"Hier haben sich Amy und Kleiner Bär immer getroffen, eine Stelle, die selbst Tom nicht kennt. Hier müsstest du sicher sein, bis der Spuk vorbei ist."

Sara wischte sich die Stirn und schob die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch. Jim erstarrte.

"Was … Sara, woher hast du die Striemen an deinen Handgelenken?"

Sie schob den Stoff wieder herunter und wich seinem Blick aus. Er trat zu ihr und umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht.

"Was hat der Mistkerl mit dir gemacht?", fragte er, bemüht, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sah ihm aber immer noch nicht in die Augen.

"Er hat mich jeden Morgen ans Bett gefesselt, damit ich bei Sonnenaufgang nicht zu dir kann. Doch heute früh konnte ich mich losmachen ..."

Jim ließ ihr Gesicht los und umarmte sie. Er fühlte die Anspannung in ihrem Körper, ihren schnellen Atem, ihr Zittern. Er kämpfte gegen seine Wut an. Und gegen die Angst vor der Frage, die sich in ihm an die Oberfläche kämpfte. Behutsam strich er Sara über den Rücken und flüsterte:

"Hat er …", er atmete tief durch, „hat er dich …"

Zu seiner Erleichterung spürte er an seiner Wange, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn an. In ihren Augen las er Ekel und Panik.

"Es beschränkte sich darauf, mich anzufassen … und mir zu beschreiben, was er heute Nacht alles mit mir tun wird."

Jim zog sie zurück in seinen Arm und sagte mit mühsamer Beherrschung:

"Ich lass dich nicht zu ihm zurück, Sara, ich lass nicht zu, dass er dich noch ein einziges Mal anrührt."

Sie machte sich von ihm los.

"Aber er wird nicht so einfach aufgeben, Jim. Er wird uns suchen, er wird dich umbringen … Bitte lass mich gehen, ich stehe das schon irgendwie durch!"

Seine Züge verhärteten sich.

"Oh nein, Sara, lieber sterbe ich, als ruhig abzuwarten, dass er dich vergewaltigt! Außerdem, hey, wir können uns hier zusammen verstecken, bis der Tag rum ist. Vielleicht kann uns der Reverent danach helfen, dass uns nichts angetan wird … Und wir wissen auch gar nicht, ob es für uns nicht doch noch irgendeine andere Möglichkeit als das Auflösen des Fluchs gibt, um hier wieder wegzukommen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Abendsonne tauchte die Felsen um sie herum in ein dunkles Orange. Sara legte die Wasserflasche beiseite und lehnte sich wieder gegen Jim. Auf einmal schreckte sie hoch und deutete auf eine Staubwolke über dem Wüstenstück, das zwischen ihnen und Desert Springs lag. Eine Staubwolke, die eindeutig näher kam.

"Oh nein, sie reiten direkt auf uns zu! Schnell, zu den Pferden!"

**TBC**


	12. Freunde

_A/N: Ähm – ihr seid tapfer, sorry für diesen Westernritt der Gewalt!  
Und: Danke für eure Reviews, ihr Lieben:-)_

_  
kegel: Hm, nun ja, stimmt, du hast mich … durchschaut. Ich liebe die drei AAAs: Angst, Action und unschöne Alternativen. ;-)  
sunny: Wuäh, bitte nicht hassen – oder anders: Hass Tom dafür. ;-) Ich verspreche Dir hiermit: Ich versuche, auf die, die ich liebe, aufzupassen. Wirklich! Nur … ich habe auf meinen Anti-Helden keinen Einfluss mehr, und der will Sara an die Wäsche und Jim ans Genick. Aber ich schreib jetzt einfach mal weiter, vielleicht lässt sich ja doch was gegen den Mistkerl ausrichten. Mein Problem ist nur, es gibt ja nicht nur einen davon. Aber es gibt auch … Lies selbst. Ist das eine Stelle, die weniger gemein ist zum Aufhören? –sunny ganz lieb anlächele-  
liz: Ich fürchte, Du hast Recht mit Tom … Und mit meinem bösen, bösen Unterbewusstsein. -hüstel- Noch dazu, wo heute Vollmond ist! Der macht mich irgendwie … nein, so schlimm auch wieder nicht. Ich bessere mich jetzt. ;-)  
_

_Auf in die Wüste!  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 12:  
Freunde**

Nick kam Grissom und Catherine auf dem Gang des Labors entgegen gerannt. Der Texaner sah müde aus. Und aufgebracht.

"Nick, was ist los?", fragte Catherine.

"Habt ihr es nicht im Polizeiscanner gehört? Am Flughafen gab es eine Schießerei. Der Fall hat Prio 1. Alle Einsatzkräfte sind abgezogen, um das aufzuklären, bevor das FBI eintrifft. Deshalb haben sie die Suche nach Sara und Jim eingestellt."

"Was?", entfuhr es Grissom, „WER hat die Suche eingestellt?"

"Der Sheriff und Ecklie – in trauter Einigkeit. Medienfälle haben Vorrang, weißt du doch."

Grissom stürmte an ihm vorbei auf Ecklies Büro zu und riss die Tür auf, Catherine und Nick auf den Fersen.

"Conrad! Es geht hier um Sara und Jim, wir müssen die Suche mit allen Mitteln fortsetzen!"

Um Ecklies Mund spielte ein spöttisches Grinsen.

"Wir haben uns jetzt um richtige Verbrechen zu kümmern und können keine Ressourcen mehr an diesen Firlefanz verschwenden, Gil."

Grissom stützte sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab. 

"Was genau meinen Sie mit ‚Firlefanz'?"

"Ach hören Sie auf, Gil. Sie haben jetzt fast 23 Stunden für Alarm gesorgt. Ich verschwende keine Zeit und auch keine Kapazitäten mehr, um nach einem streitenden Pärchen zu suchen, das sich nachts in der Wüste zofft und jetzt wahrscheinlich in irgendeinem Hotel Versöhnung feiert."

Grissom starrte ihn an.

"Wir haben Hinweise, dass die beiden entführt worden sind, und Sie haben nichts besseres zu tun, als solche absurden Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen?"

"Er setzt nichts in die Welt", murmelte Nick.

Grissom drehte sich um und fixierte seinen CSI. Der Texaner errötete und Catherine kam ihm zu Hilfe:

"Es stimmt, es laufen seit langem Wetten, ob die beiden … ich meine … denk doch daran, wie sie sich verhalten, wenn der andere in der Nähe ist. Hast du denn nichts bemerkt?"

Grissom versteifte sich. Seine Lippen zuckten und er wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Cath, von dir hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet als so ein haltloses Gerede. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ICH lasse die beiden NICHT im Stich."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara und Jim hetzten am Flimmern der unsichtbaren Mauer entlang, drehten sich immer wieder um und versuchten, ihre Pferde zu noch mehr Tempo anzutreiben.

"Wenn wenigstens die Sonne schon ganz untergegangen wäre", keuchte Sara, „im Dunkeln hätten wir größere Chancen!"

Jim antwortete nicht. Sara sah besorgt zu ihm hinüber. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch sein Gesicht verriet ihn, spiegelte seine Schmerzen wider, die durch die Erschütterung beim Galopp noch stärker zu werden schienen.

"Schlimm?", rief sie ihm zu.

"Nicht so schlimm wie von denen geschnappt zu werden!"

Sara blickte sich um. Ihre Verfolger hatten bereits auf ein paar hundert Meter aufgeschlossen, und die Distanz verringerte sich weiter. Sie konnte schon die Gesichter von Tom und seinen Leuten erkennen. Und die Gewehre, die die Männer im Anschlag hatten. Wenn sie noch näher kamen …

"Wir haben ein Problem!", schrie Jim zu ihr hinüber.

"Ich weiß, es ist uns direkt auf den Fersen …"

"DIE Jungs meine ich nicht, sondern die, die uns da vorne auf Abfangkurs entgegen kommen!"

Mit Entsetzen sah sie, dass er Recht hatte: Es ritten von vorne ungefähr zwanzig Männer auf sie zu.

"Zurück zur Stadt!", schrie Sara und lenkte ihr Pferd hart nach links.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine fand Grissom in seinem Büro, die Ellbogen zwischen den Papierstapeln auf die Schreibtischplatte aufgestützt, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

"Ich dachte, du gibst nicht auf?"

Er sah zu ihr. Und erblickte hinter ihr seine komplette Mannschaft, Detective Vartann und darüber hinaus auch einige der Laborassistenten.

"Und ich dachte, ihr seid alle mit dem Flughafenfall beschäftigt."

Catherine lächelte.

"Freunde kommen bei uns an erster Stelle, egal, was ein Sheriff oder ein Ecklie sagt. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Und jetzt gehen wir gemeinsam noch einmal sämtliche Spuren und Hinweise durch."

Detective Vartann trat neben sie.

"Und wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, fahre ich mit Stokes und Brown zurück in die Wüste und suche weiter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara und Jim erreichten die ersten Häuser von Desert Springs. Immer wieder wichen sie Menschen aus, die sich ihnen in den Weg warfen, hinter ihnen herliefen und Gegenstände nach ihnen schmissen.

"Fehlt nur noch, dass geschossen wird!", rief Jim.

In diesem Moment pfiff von hinten eine Kugel an ihnen vorbei.

Sie schauten sich kurz um und sahen, dass ihre Verfolger schon bis auf weniger als 100 Meter an sie herangekommen waren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy hörte den Lärm auf der Straße, das Geschrei der Leute, die Schüsse … Sie stürzte nach draußen, vor das Portal der Kirche.

"Hierher, Sara!", schrie sie und winkte den beiden Fliehenden zu.

**TBC**


	13. In der Falle

_A/N: Merci, merci, merci fürs Lesen und fürs Reviewn!_

_liz: Ich bin auch gespannt, was Lucy vorhat. Und ob es gut ausgeht. Wobei: „gut" ist ja immer relativ … -hüstel- Und das mit Grissom, na, ich denke, das hast Du sehr gut beobachtet, liz! ;-)  
sunny: Oh ja, feuere Lucy weiter an, ich tu's nämlich auch. Für 'ne Pastorentochter anno 1855 mischt die Frau tatkräftig mit und lässt sich nicht so einfach von jemandem namens Tom einschüchtern (Pfh, wer ist schon Tom?)… Schlafmangel hast Du? Oi, ich auch gerade. Und trotzdem kann ich nicht mit dem täglichen Schreiben aufhören, aber das geht Dir bei Deiner Story auch so, gell? Apropos Story, oha, ich werde jetzt in Androhung Deiner Konsequenzen schnell weiter schreiben – und dann nachher nach dem Hochladen gleich bei Dir weiter lesen._

_Und nun geht's raus aus der Wüste, rein in die Kirche …_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 13:  
In der Falle**

Sara und Jim sprangen von ihren Pferden, rannten auf Lucy zu und folgten ihr in die Kirche. Als sie Tür ins Schloss stemmten, hörten die drei, wie Projektile in die Außenwand und das Holz der Tür einschlugen. Lucy drehte den Schlüssel um und verriegelte die Tür zusätzlich mit einem der großen, metallenen Kerzenständer aus dem Eingangsbereich.

"Vater!", rief sie.

Der Reverent kam aus seinem kleinen Raum hinter dem Altar und eilte auf sie zu.

"Miss Sidle, Mr. Brass, Gott sei dank, es geht Ihnen gut, wir waren so in Sorge!"

"Ich für meinen Teil bin das immer noch", keuchte Jim und sah sich um. „Gibt es hier einen Hinterausgang?"

"Ein Seitenausgang beim Altar", sagte Lucy und zuckte zusammen. An der Tür waren Geschrei und Schläge von Fäusten und etwas Härterem, offenbar Gewehrkolben, zu hören.

Deutlich konnten sie Toms Stimme ausmachen. Der Sheriff erteilte lautstark Befehle:

"Ihr beide, los, zur anderen Tür! Und ihr vier holt Äxte! Niemand verhindert diese Hochzeit! Niemand!"

"Vater, ist die Seitentür …"

„Ist abgesperrt, da kommen sie nicht rein. Lasst uns beten, dass das Holz standhält …."

"Gegen Axtschläge?" Sara schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf und tastete nach Jims Hand. „Ich glaube, wir sitzen hier ganz übel in der Falle!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe den Boden entlang und folgte den Fußspuren von Sara und Jim durch die Wüste.

"Ich bezweifle, dass das was bringt", brummte Warrick neben ihm. „Wir haben doch schon alles … AUTSCH!"

"Rick, Mann, was ist?"

Der Texaner leuchtete hinüber und sah, dass sein Freund in der Nachtluft herumfuchtelte.

"Komm her, Nick, ich glaub's einfach nicht – ich bin gegen irgendwas gelaufen, was gar nicht da ist!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das Holz der Tür splitterte in erste Risse. Ein weiterer Axthieb schlug ein und hallte durch die Kirche. Die Männer draußen johlten und Tom höhnte:

"Stell dich schon mal an den Altar, Liebling, ich komme!"

Lucy und der Reverent sahen zu Sara. Die wandte sich zu Jim und er zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Erstmal muss er an mir vorbei", murmelte er, doch Sara protestierte:

"Das wird weder dich noch mich retten, Jim!"

Wieder splitterte Holz. Die Risse in der Tür vergrößerten sich.

"Ich weiß, was wir machen!", rief Lucy und fasste Sara am Arm. „Ihr kommt ihm zuvor!"

Sara und Jim sahen sie fragend an.

"Ganz einfach: Vater vermählt euch jetzt. Tom kann dann zwar die Tür einschlagen, Sara dann aber nicht mehr zur Hochzeit zwingen!"

"Und was bewahrt Sara nach meinem Tod vor diesem Teufel? Ich befürchte nämlich, dass ich sterben werde, sobald er seinen Fuß hier reingesetzt hat", sagte Jim.

Der Reverent legte eine Hand auf Jims Schulter und sah ihn und Sara ernst an.

"Mal abgesehen davon, dass Witwen in Desert Springs erst nach einem Jahr und einem Tag wieder heiraten können, werden wir alles tun, um Sie beide zu beschützen."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist Schwachsinn, wirklich. Wir werden beide sterben …"

"Na, aber immer hin als Mann und Frau", grinste Jim, „Ich glaube, das würde mir den Tod zumindest angenehmer machen."

Sara errötete und sah zu Boden. Jim fasste sie unters Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schaute.

"Sara, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Sie zögerte, doch dann nickte sie.

Lucy griff an ihren Kragen und zog eine Kette mit einem Ring hervor.

"Das ist der Ehering meiner Mutter … Vater?"

Der Reverent zog seinen Ring vom Finger und deutete zum Altar.

"Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich mit der Zeremonie beginnen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom parkte seinen SUV neben dem Wagen von Nick und stieg mit Catherine und Greg aus. Warrick kam ihnen entgegen gelaufen und blieb atemlos vor ihnen stehen.

"Es ist unglaublich, Grissom, das müsst ihr euch anschauen. Es ist wie eine unsichtbare Wand, und sie scheint sich quer durch die Wüste zu ziehen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara versuchte, die Axtschläge zu ignorieren und sich voll und ganz auf die Worte des Reverents zu konzentrieren. Sie schaute Jim an und lächelte, als auch er sagte:

"Ja, ich will."

Sie steckte ihm den Ring an den Finger und musste noch breiter lächeln, weil dieser, so wie der Ring von Lucys Mutter an ihrer Hand, perfekt passte.

Jim beugte sich zu ihr vor, küsste sie und flüsterte:

"Ich liebe dich, Sara Brass."

Der Reverent hob seine Hände.

„Damit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau."

Mit einem Poltern gab die Kirchentür endgültig nach und die Männer brachen durch das Holz.

Sara sah, wie Tom sein Gewehr durchlud, auf Jim zielte und abdrückte.

**TBC**


	14. Rückschlag

_A/N: Neues Chappi! Ich möchte euch nicht so hängen lassen … mit dieser Stelle … ich schäme mich ja schon … fast. Danke fürs Reviewn!  
:-)_

_kegel: LOL Ja, ich hätte das Kapitel auch „Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen" nennen können. Hehe. Ähäm. Was ist nur mit mir los? ;-)  
liz: Du hast Recht: Jimmy wird doch noch gebraucht, von Sara, von mir (-anhimmel-) – wie kann der Typ ihn nur …! Vielleicht sollte ich mich als Autorin langsam mal gegen diesen Mistkerl wehren. Argh.  
sunny: Nein, ich bin nicht krank und nicht auf Drogen, aber ich habe ein großes, gewalttätiges Problem namens Tom! Hm, mal sehen, was ich ausrichten kann … _

_Schnell, es geht weiter!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 14:  
Rückschlag**

Sara stieß Jim zu Boden und landete auf ihm. Sie hörte sein Aufstöhnen und das Einschlagen der Kugel über ihnen im Altar. Etwas fiel um, doch ihr Blick hing gebannt an Tom. Der lud ein weiteres Mal nach und zielte auf sie. Sara glitt von Jim und beide sprangen auf.

„Sara, geh von ihm weg!"

Sie stellte sich vor Jim und breitete zusätzlich noch ihre Arme aus.

„Wenn du glaubst, du kannst einfach so meinen Mann erschießen, irrst du dich, Tom!"

Der Sheriff ließ für einen Moment sein Gewehr sinken. Seine Augen flackerten zum Reverent und der nickte:

„Der Segen ist ausgesprochen, Sie sind zu spät, Sheriff."

Auf Toms Gesicht spiegelte sich Verblüffung, dann Wut. Er fixierte Sara, riss das Gewehr hoch und zielte erneut.

Der Gewehrlauf blitzte auf, und diesmal war es Lucy, die reagierte. Sie warf sich in die Schussbahn und prallte dabei mit einer solchen Wucht gegen Sara, dass diese rückwärts strauchelte und mit Jim gegen den Altar fiel. Wieder polterte es, und Sara sah sich um. Die großen Kerzen auf dem Altar waren umgefallen und hatten bereits Bibel, Tischdecke und Blumengestecke in Brand gesetzt. Es zischte und die Flammen breiteten sich sekundenschnell weiter aus und sprangen auf das Holz über.

„Feuer!", schrie der Reverent.

Sie hörten Toms Lachen und das Nachladen des Gewehrs. Doch bevor er wieder richtig anlegen konnte, stießen ihn seine Männer zur Seite und starrten auf die Flammen.

Lucy stemmte sich vom Boden hoch.

„Schnell, wir müssen es löschen, bevor die ganze Kirche brennt!", rief sie, und die Männer reagierten.

Einige liefen wieder raus, andere durch den Kirchengang auf sie zu.

„Feuer!"

„Wir brauchen Wasser!"

„Bildet eine Kette!"

Vom Altar brach ein entflammtes Holzstück herunter, landete auf dem Kirchenboden und setzte die Dielen in Brand. Die Männer wurden hektischer, und auch draußen erstarkte der Lärm, waren Rufe und das Rennen von vielen Leuten zu hören. Menschen stürzten mit Eimern und Decken herein und auf den immer größer werdenden, schon die vordersten Kirchenbänke und die Seitenwände erreichenden Brandherd im hinteren Teil der Kirche zu.

Im Durcheinander wurde Tom immer wieder angerempelt und beim Zielen auf Sara behindert. Er feuerte ein paar Mal ab, doch seine Kugeln verirrten sich durch die Stöße. Dann, nach einem weiterem Rempler, fiel ihm das Gewehr aus der Hand ...

Sara, Lucy und Jim sahen sich kurz an und rannten los. Noch bevor Tom seine Waffe wieder aufsammeln konnte, hatten die drei ihn erreicht.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom, Catherine und Greg tasteten die Stelle entlang, die Nick, Warrick und Vartann ihnen gezeigt hatten.

Catherine sah Grissom an.

„So langsam glaube ich, an dieser Legende von Mr. Daniels ist mehr dran als mir lieb ist. Zu viele seltsame Dinge passieren hier …"

Grissoms Handy klingelte und er nahm das Gespräch an. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Was soll das heißen, Albert – die Leiche ist vor ihren Augen verschwunden? … Ja, wir kommen gleich zurück."

Grissom legte auf und sah seine CSIs und Vartann kopfschüttelnd an.

„Unsere Indianerleiche hat sich angeblich in Luft aufgelöst."

Greg stutzte und sah an Grissom vorbei.

„Und in Desert Springs scheint irgendwas in Rauch aufzugehen."

Catherine wirbelte herum.

„Tatsächlich – dort brennt es!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim holte aus und schlug zu. Seine Faust traf Toms Kinn und der Sheriff sackte an der Wand hinunter zu Boden. Sofort war der Captain über ihm und drehte ihn auf den Bauch, kniete sich auf ihn und hielt mit einer Hand dessen Handgelenke zusammen. Schnell löste Jim sein Halstuch und schnürte dem Sheriff die Arme auf den Rücken. Lucy und Sara stellten sich so hin, dass sie die beiden Männer von den Blicken der anderen abschirmten.

„Was!", protestierte Tom, doch Jim nahm aus Saras Hand ein Stofftaschentuch entgegen und knebelte ihn damit.

„Zur Seitentür mit ihm, am besten, wir robben zwischen den Kirchenbänken hin", flüsterte Lucy.

„Und dann?", fragte Sara.

„Wir sperren ihn für heute Nacht erstmal in unsere Scheune."

**TBC**


	15. Schicksal

_A/N: Hey, danke für die Rückmeldungen – da leg ich doch gerne noch ein Kapitel drauf.  
:-)_

_kegel: Ich hab mit Jimmy zusammen drauf gewartet, endlich zurückschlagen zu dürfen. :-)  
liz: Na, na, na, sind wir wieder ganz dezent bei unserem Lieblingsthema angelangt? Anstiftung zur Gewalt? Gar Folter? Tststs. SEHR verführerischer Vorschlag … Aber, ähäm, sollen sie sich wirklich an diesem Abschaum die Hände schmutzig machen? Okay, ein miniklitzeskleinesbisserlvielleicht, nur für Dich, liz. Sozusagen zum Entwöhnen … ;-)  
sunny: Na, wenn man ihn schon (bedauerlicherweise) nicht umbringen kann, muss man ihn ja anders loswerden, damit er keinen Schaden mehr anrichtet, gell? ;-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 15:  
Schicksal**

Sie probierten geduckt, Tom in eine der Kirchenbankreihen zu ziehen, doch der Sheriff trat nach ihnen und versuchte, durch den Knebel hindurch um Hilfe zu schreien. Jim kniete sich neben ihn und riss ihn am Kragen auf Augenhöhe.

"Entweder, Sie sind jetzt leise und hören mit dem Gehampel auf, oder ich sorge auf Ihre Art für Ruhe!"

Durch den Knebel war sofort noch lauteres Geschrei zu hören und Tom schnellte vor. Jim wich der beabsichtigten Kopfnuss aus, packte den Sheriff fester und schlug zu. Toms Augen verdrehten sich und er sackte zusammen.

"Nehmt seine Beine", flüsterte Jim und zog an Toms Oberkörper.

Am Ende der Bankreihe spähten die drei zum Seitenausgang. Die Tür stand offen. Mit einem unauffälligen Nicken lief der Reverent mit Wassereimern an ihnen vorbei auf die löschende Menschenkette zu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hier hört ihn bestimmt keiner, das ist viel zu weit von der Straße weg", lächelte Lucy und sah auf den Sheriff hinab.

Tom lag – immer noch bewusstlos und nun auch an den Beinen gefesselt – mit dem Körper an einen Futtertrog gebunden im dunkelsten Teil der Scheune.

"Was machen wir nun?", fragte Sara. „Sobald der Brand gelöscht ist, werden sie nach Tom und uns suchen …"

"Ihr beide geht ins Haus und ich helfe den anderen. Wir müssen die Kirche reparieren, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Und dann werden Vater und ich mit der Gemeinde reden. Darüber, was Tom angerichtet hat. Seine Schießerei hat das Feuer verursacht. Und er wollte im Haus Gottes töten, als ob er nicht schon genug Schuld auf uns geladen hätte …"

Die drei verließen die Scheune und blieben vor der Hintertür des Hauses stehen. Sara berührte Lucy.

"Was … was ist mit Jim und mir, jetzt wo der Fluch nicht … Ich meine … Bleiben wir bis an unser Lebensende in Desert Springs gefangen?"

Die Tochter des Reverents zuckte mit den Schultern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom schaute sich um und sah – nichts außer die Dunkelheit über der Wüste.

"Feuer?", fragte er.

Greg und Catherine tauschten kurz einen Blick aus.

"Wirklich, Gil: Greg hatte Recht, da war deutlich ein Feuerschein über Desert Springs zu sehen", sagte Catherine bestimmt. "Und bevor du es abtust, denk an die unsichtbare Mauer und den verschwunden Indianer …"

"Vielleicht war es ein Feuerwerk, heute Nacht ist doch das Jubiläum …"

"Kann nicht sein, Gil", sagte Catherine, „Mr. Daniels hat vorhin noch mal angerufen und erzählt, dass er die Feierlichkeiten nach unserem Gespräch abgesagt hat."

"Und was hat er dir noch anvertraut?"

Catherine ignorierte seinen spitzen Tonfall.

"Dass er für Sara und Jim beten will, und ich glaube inzwischen, dass ihnen DAS mehr hilft als unsere Spurensuche."

"Ich überlasse Saras Schicksal keinen frommen Gebeten", murmelte Grissom, „wir fahren jetzt rüber nach Desert Springs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Jim schloss die Tür ab und stellte sich neben Sara ans Fenster.

"Der Brand scheint gelöscht zu sein", sagte sie und lehnte sich an ihn.

Sie schauten eine Weile schweigend nach draußen und beobachteten die Bewohner von Desert Springs, wie sie im Schein von Fackeln mit den Reparaturen der verkohlten Seitenwände der Kirche begannen.

"Was für ein Schicksal", sagte Sara, „das da sind also für immer und ewig unsere Nachbarn … oder zumindest so lange, bis wir sterben." 

"Sieh's positive: Immerhin bist du jetzt nicht mit diesem Schwein von Sheriff verheiratet …"

Sie schwieg und er betrachtete sie unsicher.

„Sara? Bereust du unsere Hochzeit? Ich meine, ich könnte das verstehen … "

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn und zog ihn mit sich hinüber zum Bett.

„Das einzige, was ich bereue, ist, dass wir hier immer noch herumstehen …"

**TBC**


	16. Zeitenverschmelzung

_A/N: Viele Dank euch allen. :-)_

_Sarasidle1990: Merci und: yepp, mit kleiner Verzögerung schreibe ich jetzt auch schnell weiter. :-)  
sunny: Na klar sollte er mehr Vertrauen haben, aber, -hüstel-, ich kann Jims Unsicherheit verstehen … Vor allem, wenn ich daran denke, was jetzt noch … oh nein, aber mehr verrate ich nicht, lies selbst. ;-)  
liz: Ja, der gute Grissom, ob zu spät oder nicht, das werden wir sehen. ;-)  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**  
Kapitel 16:  
Zeitenverschmelzung**

Grissom, Nick und Vartann steuerten ihre Wagen durch Desert Springs und hielten vor dem Haus des Verwalters. Mr. Daniels trat vor die Tür und schaute Catherine und den fünf Männern zu, wie sie ausstiegen, sich umsahen und dann auf ihn zukamen.

"Mr. Grissom, Ms. Willows, Gentlemen, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Wir haben Feuer hier in Desert Springs gesehen", sagte Catherine.

"Feuer?" Mr. Daniels schüttelte den Kopf. „Davon habe ich nichts bemerkt. Aber wir können uns gerne umschauen."

"Das brauchen wir gar nicht", sagte Greg und deutete mit dem Strahl seiner Taschenlampe auf die Kirche, „oder sah die schon immer so angekokelt aus?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim sank keuchend neben Sara aufs Kopfkissen. Ebenfalls schwer atmend strich sie ihm über die Wange und flüsterte:

"Was denn, was denn, du kapitulierst doch nicht jetzt schon?"

"Kleines Miststück", er fing ihre Hand ein und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen, „darf ich zwischendurch nicht mal kurz Luft holen?"

"Miststück?" Sie fasste nach seinen Handgelenken, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge seinen Hals entlang. "Du solltest mich nicht so provozieren, Jim, das verkürzt deine Erholungspausen erheblich …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hier stecken Kugeln im Altar", sagte Nick und hielt mit einer Zange eines der Projektile ins Licht.

Warrick kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden und zückte eine Pinzette.

"Ich frage mich, wem wohl dieses halblange braune Haar gehört … Sieht verdammt nach Sara aus. Ich hoffe nur, wir finden kein Blut."

"Leider doch", Catherine stand inmitten einer der Kirchenbankreihen auf und hielt ein Stäbchen mit lila verfärbter Watte hoch, „hier ist welches."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara kuschelte sich an Jim und horchte auf seinen sich allmählich beruhigenden Herzschlag. Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn und die kleinen Kreise, die seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken zog.

"Wie geht es deinen Verletzungen?", flüsterte sie und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über seinen Oberkörper, „hast du noch Schmerzen?"

"Sagen wir es mal so", seiner Stimme war das Grinsen deutlich anzuhören, „du hast mich die letzten Stunden sehr erfolgreich von ihnen abgelenkt."

Vom Flur her hörten sie Türenklappern und Schritte. Dann war wieder Stille. Sara setzte sich auf.

"Hast du das auch gehört?", fragte sie und sah Jim im Licht der langsam einsetzenden Morgendämmerung nicken.

"Das war bestimmt Lucy", sie fischte Jims Hemd vom Boden und zog es über. „Bis Sonnenaufgang ist ja noch ein klein wenig Zeit."

"Was hast du vor?", flüsterte er und setzte sich nun auch auf, doch sie drückte ihn sanft zurück ins Kissen.

"Uns Wasser aus der Küche holen, oder hast du keinen Durst?" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Daniels schenkte seinen Gästen der Reihe nach Kaffee und Tee ein und setzte sich auf einen der herbeigeholten zusätzlichen Stühle. Nachdenklich nippte er an seiner Tasse, bevor er sprach.

"Das alles ist in der Tat sehr merkwürdig. Die Kirche ist in einem völlig anderen Zustand als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Ich mache jeden Abend meinen Rundgang durch alle Gebäude, kontrolliere, ob überall das Licht ausgeschaltet ist, schließe ab. Einen Brand habe ich nicht bemerkt. Die einzige Erklärung ist die Legende."

Er nahm die Chronik auf seinen Schoß und wollte beginnen, daraus vorzulesen, doch Grissom winkte ab.

"Wir können die Zeilen inzwischen auswendig, aber sie erklären noch lange nicht die Spuren, die wir gefunden haben."

"Oder warum Sara, Brass und der Indianer verschwunden sind", murmelte Greg.

"Zeitenverschmelzung", sagte der Verwalter, „es muss, eine Überlagerung gegeben haben, eine Durchlässigkeit. Hier steht ja auch, dass alle 50 Jahre etwas Besonderes passiert. Und so wie ihre Kollegen in unsere Zeit gehören, stammt der Indianer bestimmt aus 1855 …"

Catherine nickte.

"Das hört sich zwar sehr unglaublich an, macht aber Sinn. Die Fußspuren, die plötzlich mitten in der Wüste aufhören, das Feuer in der Kirche …"

„… und die unsichtbare Wand, vielleicht so was wie eine Barriere zwischen den Zeiten", ergänzte Nick.

"Was ich mich nur frage …", beteiligte sich nun auch Detective Vartann an der Diskussion, „es muss doch eine Bedeutung haben, dass die Leiche verschwunden ist. Vielleicht ist sie in ihre Zeit zurückgekehrt?"

"Aber dann müssten Sara und Jim doch auch wieder …", fing Grissom an, doch er stockte und sah zur Tür. „Sara!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara hörte Stimmen im Wohnzimmer. Stimmen, die nicht zum Reverent oder Lucy gehörten. Stimmen, die sie mehr als gut kannte …

Sie öffnete die Tür und blinzelte ins Licht.

Sie hörte, wie Grissom ihren Namen rief.

Sie sah etwas verschwommen, wie er aus seinem Sessel aufsprang und auf sie zu eilte.

Nun erblickte Sara auch den Rest der CSIs, Vartann und den Verwalter von Desert Springs. Sie merkte, wie sich ein Lächeln über ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Das hieß … Jim und sie waren gerettet!

In diesem Moment war Grissom bei ihr angelangt. Und umarmte sie.

Er umarmte sie? Bevor Sara weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, durchschoss sie ein weiterer Schock. Grissom küsste sie!

**TBC**


	17. Seelenfrieden

_A/N: Auf geht's zum Endspurt – war auch diese Story wieder sehr schön mit euch. Danke für eure Reviews und eure Lesetreue!  
_

_Sunny: Especially for you – hab ich heute noch das Schlusskapitel hochgeladen:-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**  
Kapitel 17:  
Seelenfrieden**

Jim meinte zu hören, wie Grissoms Stimme Saras Namen rief. Bildete er sich das nur ein …? Oder waren sie tatsächlich gerettet? Jim schwang sich aus dem Bett, sammelte seine Hose vom Boden auf und streifte sie über. Barfuß und mit freiem Oberkörper eilte er hinaus auf den Flur. Durch die geöffnete Wohnzimmertür fiel Licht. Er konnte Saras nackte Beine sehen, die unter seinem Hemd hervorschauten. Dann ging sie einen Schritt weiter in den Raum und verschwand aus Jims Blickfeld. Jim ging weiter – und blieb im Rahmen der Wohnzimmertür stehen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Vartann und Mr. Daniels starrten.

Auf Sara, die mit geröteten Wangen, zersaustem Haar und nur mit einem Männerhemd bekleidet zu ihnen in den Raum trat.

Auf Grissom, der in einer für ihn untypischen Zielstrebigkeit auf sie zustürmte, sie an sich riss und sie küsste.

Auf Jim, der Sekunden später hinter den beiden auftauchte, erbleichte und sich am Türrahmen festhielt.

"Oh Gott!", schrie Catherine entsetzt auf, als sie die Verletzungen und blauen Flecken wahrnahm, mit denen Gesicht und Oberkörper des Captains übersäht waren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara fühlte Grissoms Lippen auf ihren und erstarrte. Bewegungslos stand sie in seiner Umarmung und versuchte zu begreifen, was geschah, warum es geschah und weshalb es gerade jetzt geschah. Jetzt, wo es zu spät war. Jetzt, wo dieser Kuss nichts weiter in ihr auslöste als … Panik, dass Jim ihn sehen und falsche Schlüsse ziehen könnte.

Catherines Aufschrei riss Sara aus ihrer Lähmung, und augenblicklich wusste sie, wer hinter ihr stand. Sie wand sich aus dem Kuss und befreite sich aus Grissoms Umklammerung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Sara zurückwich, öffnete Grissom die Augen und musterte sie. In ihrem Gesicht las er Verwirrung und Angst, und wie zeitverzögert realisierte er, was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte sie geküsst! Unüberlegt. Noch dazu vor allen anderen. Getragen von der Erleichterung, der Euphorie, Sara wieder zu sehen. Lebendig. Unverletzt. Doch – und auch das wurde ihm erst jetzt klar – sie hatte weder seine Umarmung noch seinen Kuss erwidert. Und nun machte sie sich von ihm los und drehte sich um. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jim", flüsterte Sara und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

Doch er streifte diese ab.

Sara merkte, wie sich die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen und schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissoms Augen verengten sich. Jetzt sah er es. Saras geschwollene Lippen, ihre gerötete Gesichtsfarbe, die Unordentlichkeit ihrer Haare, das Männerhemd, das sie trug. Und dann Jim: nur mit einer Hose bekleidet, dafür aber ein sehr wütendes Funkeln in den Augen. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim sah von Grissom zu Sara und lachte bitter auf.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, selbst meine Ex-Frau hat sich mehr Zeit damit gelassen."

"Jim, bitte, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!"

"Offensichtlich nicht, denn ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich schon in unserer Hochzeitsnacht betrügst!"

"Hochzeitsnacht?", wiederholte Grissom fassungslos. Doch die beiden beachteten ihn nicht.

"Ich hab dich nicht betrogen, er hat mich einfach geküsst …"

"Aber du hast es zugelassen! Hach, ich bin ja auch blöd! Natürlich ist alles wieder beim Alten, sobald du ihn wieder siehst!"

"Jim, das ist nicht wahr, und das weißt du! Ich hätte dich nicht geheiratet, wenn …"

Sein Schnauben unterbrach sie.

"Du hast mich doch nur geheiratet, damit du vor Tom sicher bist. Ich war halt der einzige, der zur Verfügung stand!"

"Und du hast mich nur geheiratet, weil das deine verkorkste Art ist, deine Schuld an Hollys Tod abzuarbeiten!"

Die beiden standen sich jetzt so nah gegenüber, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

"Na, wie gut, dass diese Ehe wahrscheinlich gar nicht gültig ist!", zischte er.

"Ja, da hast du wirklich Glück, denn unsere Scheidung wäre teuer für dich geworden!"

Jims Mundwinkel zuckten.

"Du kleines Miststück."

Saras Augen weiteten sich und sie hörte die anderen im Raum gespannt einatmen.

Sie hob ihre rechte Hand, zog sein Gesicht zu sich heran und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Er stöhnte leise auf, drückte Sara mit einem Ruck an sich und erwiderte ihren Kuss.

"Gott sei dank", erklang Lucys Stimme aus dem Flur, „und ich dachte schon, wir müssten euch jetzt ganz gehörig den Kopf waschen."

Zusammen mit dem Reverent trat sie ins Wohnzimmer. Sara löste sich von Jim und umarmte Lucy.

"Aber wie … Sind die anderen auch hier?"

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Vater und ich sind die einzigen. Die anderen haben sich vor unseren Augen aufgelöst. Tom ist auch verschwunden, wir haben nachgesehen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eilig zogen sich Sara und Jim an und kehrten ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Catherine unter dem missbilligen Kopfschütteln von Grissom Geld von Nick, Warrick, Greg und Vartann entgegen nahm und in ihr Portemonnaie steckte.

"Was war die Wette?", fragte Sara misstrauisch und setzte sich zusammen mit Jim neben Lucy und den Reverent aufs Sofa.

Die Angesprochenen wichen ihrem Blick aus und Grissom starrte finster vor sich hin.

Der Reverent schmunzelte.

"Ich halte Wetten zwar für liderlich, aber Ihre Freundin hier lag richtig mit den Gefühlen zwischen Mr. Brass und Ihnen. Ach ja, und Ihre Ehe ist vor Gott geschlossen und nach Kirchenrecht gültig."

Sara merkte, wie Jims Hand sich um ihre schloss, und lächelte.

"Ohne Ihre Hochzeit wäre der Fluch ja auch nicht aufgelöst worden und ich hätte nie Amys und meine Familie kennen gelernt", schaltete sich Mr. Daniels ein. Seine Stimme klang aufgeregt.

"Genau das verstehe ich eben nicht", sagte Sara, „ich hätte doch Tom heiraten sollen, damit alle erlöst werden …"

Mr. Daniels schüttelte den Kopf, reichte Sara und Jim die Chronik über den Couchtisch und tippte auf die betreffende Zeile.

"Eines Schuldigen Vermählung. Und so wie ich Ihren kleinen Streit verstanden habe, ist Mr. Brass schuldig am Tod eines anderen Menschen?"

"Mitschuldig – zusammen mit mir", murmelte Warrick und schaute zu Boden.

Jim überflog die Worte der Legende, stoppte jäh im Lesefluss, las noch einmal und sah Sara lächelnd von der Seite an.

"Was?", fragte sie.

Das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste sie.

"Ich freue mich nur so … Hier steht nämlich auch, dass du seit heute Nacht schwanger von mir bist."

**THE END**


End file.
